The Sleepover
by L. Monster
Summary: The guys get together for a night of movies and pizza, as the night progresses Haru and Rin start acting upon their feelings for each other. Rated M for future chapters! Mostly humour! Final chapter 'The Big Blue' up!
1. Blockbusters

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 1 "Blockbusters"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**Funny fact:** This chapter was written a few days before episode 10 came out. I was **sure** whenever Rei met Rin, he would end up calling him Rin-chan-san. And he did, woot!

"Jaws."

"The Big Blue."

"Jaws!" The redhead's tone rose alarmingly fast.

"The Big Blue," repeated the dark haired youth nonchalantly while picking up a DVD from the shelf, seemingly mesmerised by the colours on the box.

Matsuoka Rin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that afternoon. This was precisely the reason why he hadn't wanted to join his childhood friends for an evening of blockbuster movies and pizza. They _never _chose right. But his little sister, the most persistent person on earth, had assured him they'd all be able to chose one movie each and have a 'water-themed movie marathon'.

At first it hadn't sounded so bad.

"There's more water in The Big Blue," murmured Haruka as he flipped over the DVD box.

"Jaws is a friggin' action packed blockbuster and you're a fool for not appreciating it!" Rin yelled back at his rival, earning a couple of hard glances from the people around them, "And how can there be more water in that lame piece of crap than in Jaws?"

As Haruka made no sign of having heard him, Rin turned on his heels and stamped away towards the shelf labeled 'Horror movies', determined to find his own film and get it over with.

As he was scanning over the shelf, Nagisa's distinct voice caught his attention.

"And did you know they actually filmed it in the North Pole?" the seemingly youngest of the group chirped. "It's so hard to chose, Mako-chan! There's also this one with the dancing penguins, and there's this other one with Jim Carey and his pet penguins-"

"Hey, hey, calm down Nagisa," Makoto's always reassuring voice towered over the younger boy's ramblings, "I'm sure they're all great, just take your time and we'll meet you at the cashier, okay? I gotta go check on the others."

Rin rolled his eyes yet again. _Typical_. Nagisa's contribution to the evening had to be a moronic movie about penguins directed towards children. Just fucking _typical._

Finally, Rin spotted the one movie in the history of filmmaking good enough to watch over and over again. He picked up the DVD box of 'Jaws' and headed towards the exit, where he was not so thrilled to find Haruka and the handicapped butterfly-boy already waiting.

With the DVD under one arm and both hands in his pockets, Rin approached the two youths, trying to get a better look at what Ryugazaki Rei was holding without actually looking interested.

"Rin-chan-san," said Rei looking up at the approaching redhead. "What have you got there?"

"Do _not_ call me that," replied Rin looking affronted. "And if you must know, it's 'Jaws'."

"Filmed in 1975 by the acclaimed director Steven Spielberg," murmured Rei almost to himself. "Said to be the most expensive film made at the time, earned the production company several law suits from cast and staff members who claimed to have been injured during filmmaking," he continued as he pushed up his glasses, "Slightly overrated considering the special effects and the excessive use of unnecessary gore, not to mention the scientific inaccuracies regarding shark intelligence-" he was suddenly cut off by Rin violently snatching away the film he had been holding as he spoke.

"You have got to be friggin' kidding me," Rin flicked his tongue in annoyance, "I am _not_ watching 'Titanic'!"

Rei recovered from the sudden interruption and smirked knowingly. "Afraid _my_ Cameron movie will beat _your_ Spielberg movie?"

Rin, unable to control himself, grabbed Rei by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him, noses almost touching. "Is that a challenge, butterfly-boy?" he spoke through gritted pointy teeth.

"Guys, guys, let's all calm down, ok?" Makoto's sudden appearance broke apart the upcoming fight. "I'm sure we're all going to be happy to see a bit of bloodbath after a romance flick," he spoke as he reached the small group. "Besides, the deal was we would watch all films we chose, am I right? There's no point fighting over water that hasn't been spilled yet." he chuckled.

"Guys!" Nagisa's slightly high-pitched voice echoed through the walls as the young blonde boy ran towards the ones already gathered at the cashier. "Gou and I have found the perfect movie for tonight! Check it out!" he chirped as the red haired girl pulled up a DVD box for the rest to see.

Rin raised an eyebrow and turned towards his sister.

"Deep Sea?" Haruka asked.

"It's a new documentary about life underwater!" replied the long haired girl enthusiastically. "It's said to be one of the best documentaries ever made!"

"And they've got all sorts of animals in it, Haru-chan!" interrupted Nagisa, "All sorts of fish and mammals and penguins too!" he beamed.

"Actually, Nagisa-kun," Gou spoke up, "I'm not actually sure there's going to be a lot of penguins…"

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa cut right back in, "What have you got?"

As the group turned to look at the tallest of them all, Makoto smiled benignantly and shrugged. "Actually, I was kind of looking forwards to seeing what you guys wanted to watch that I couldn't really make up my mind."

Rin chuckled incredulously, "Really? No 'Free Willy' then?"

"Huh?" Makoto turned to his former swimming mate, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

The red head sighed and turned away, "Nevermind…" he murmured.

"Okay! Guess we're all set and ready to go!" beamed Gou.

As the boys handed over the DVD boxes to the youngest Matsuoka, Haru approached the glum looking Rin and nudged him on the ribs. "The Big Blue is good," he said to his friend almost secretively, "You're going to like it."

"Doubt it," replied Rin half-heartedly as he walked out of the movie rental store, hands in his pockets. Haru watched him go as in a trance until Nagisa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," Nagisa smiled charmingly at his old friend, "Isn't it great Rin-chan decided to join us tonight? It'll be like old times!" the young boy smiled as he let go of his friend's arm, hopping away towards Rei and Gou who were walking ahead of the group, slightly behind Rin.

Haru blinked a couple of times and sped up the pace, he hadn't even noticed Makoto walking right next to him.

"Thanks for letting us use your place, by the way," the tall boy stated. "And thanks for actually agreeing to this, I know it's probably going to be pretty hard on you watching so much water on TV and not being able to swim in it at all," Makoto chuckled.

"It's fine," replied Haruka, not entirely paying attention to his best friend.

He had other things in mind.

Reviews and comments most welcome! Someone wanna beta this, by the way?

Chuu~


	2. Sharks

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 2 "Sharks"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to keep the chapters coming! Don't worry, we'll get to the smutty parts in no time! **

"Mackerel."

"I told you there's no mackerel pizza topping!" said Rin through gritted teeth.

It's not that Haru didn't know that, he just thought it was worth the try. Honestly, he didn't really mind not having mackerel for one night, and he didn't actually hate pizza either.

"Fine, anchovies then," replied the dark haired swimmer, pointedly looking away from Rin.

They were sitting on the floor around the table in Haruka's living room. Gou was writing down everyone's order so there wouldn't be any mistakes when she called the pizza place, Nagisa and Rei were fighting over the remote directly in front of the TV while the rest were going through a pizza menu on the table.

"One medium anchovies pizza for Haruka-sempai," mumbled Gou as she wrote it down. "Makoto-sempai, have you decided yet?"

Makoto looked up at Gou and back down at the pizza menu. Then back up again and sighed. "I guess I'll have a large Hawaiian, I'm not that fond of anchovies myself," replied the teen. "What about you, Nagisa? Rei?"

"As long as it doesn't have pineapple or any sort of fish, I'm fine with anything- wait, Nagisa-kun! Stop changing the channels so fast!" yelled the bespectacled teen while trying to snatch the remote back from his shorter friend.

Nagisa laughed loudly, easily avoiding Rei who had launched himself at him. "Rei-chan, you need to learn how to share!" he giggled, "Extra-large cheese for us it is then, Gou-chan!"

"Extra-large cheese," repeated the young Matsuoka. "That leaves you, onii-chan, what would you like?" asked Gou to his older brother.

Rin sat leaning his back on the wall, crossed legs outstretched and hands in his pockets. Haru turned to look at him and his eyes stopped at his adam's apple, "Just get an extra-large anchovies, Haru and I will share," Rin replied nonchalantly as he turned his head sideways to look at Haru, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

It took a few seconds for Haruka to register he was being asked a question, "hn," he replied as he realised his mouth and been hanging open however slightly and turned away as fast as humanly possible.

"Onii-chan and Haruka-sempai, extra large anchovies, got it," the youngest Matsuoka picked up her cellphone and stood up, dialling the familiar number as she walked out of the room.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan?" Nagisa had crawled towards the dark haired youth, malice glinting in his eyes. "What are we watching first? We're watching the one I chose first, aren't we?" the young boy asked, pulling at his friend's sleeve.

Not really knowing what to say, Haru did the only thing he could think of and nodded.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Mako-chan?" the young teen started crawling back towards the TV when a long fingered hand grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him up like a kitten.

"And just who gave Haru the authority to decide what we're watching first?" Rin asked while holding a squirming Nagisa and keeping him from scurrying away.

As everyone turned to look at Haruka, the dark haired swimmer shrugged and stood up, heading towards the kitchen, "You decide then, I'm getting some water."

Rin put Nagisa down and followed Haru with his eyes.

"I know!" said Makoto, suddenly getting everyone's attention, "Let's draw straws!"

Rin raised an eyebrow and it took him everything he had not to roll his eyes at his childhood friend, "That's for children, we arm wrestle!" he said while pulling up his sleeves and taking a seat in front of the table. Everyone stared at him transfixed for a few seconds until Rei suddenly stood up and headed towards the redhead, taking a seat directly in front of him.

"Might as well get this over with," the bespectacled teen said, pushing up his glasses.

Rin smirked and positioned his elbow on the table, wiggling his fingers at his rival. "Bring it, Nancy."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Haruka was splashing cold water on his face. He felt flushed, he felt uncomfortable, and he wasn't quite sure why. All he knew for sure is that he wanted to reach out and touch him. Touch Rin. His childhood friend had left a charming smiling kid and returned a fully grown muscle clad man with an attitude, and it was all Haru could do not to reach out to him every time he was within touching distance. Why, though?

_"Water," _he thought. "_Rin is like water." _Which wasn't entirely false, every time they met Rin was either dripping wet or fresh out of the water. It was all too much to handle for a water-loving person.

_"I swim with the others all the time, though," _he imagined reaching out and touching his team members, shaking his head and reaching out for a hand towel.

"Ugh, no way," he said out loud, walking out the door and heading back to the living room where a peculiar sight awaited him.

Red in the face and muscles pumped up, Rin and Rei were in the middle of a fierce arm wrestling match. Haru's eyesight traveled from their hands down to the redhead's forearm, up to his throat and finally teaching his pointy teeth, biting down on his lower lip, eyes closed in concentration.

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Nagisa from the side, dangerously close to Rei's ear.

"Nagisa-kun, could you please stop that?" mumbled the blue haired boy through gritted teeth, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead.

They were evenly matched and apparently unmoving for a few seconds until a low growl was heard coming from Rin and rumbling through his throat, which Haru had a hard time looking away from. In what seemed to be a fraction of a second, Rin's arm veins pumped violently and with a loud scream, pushed Rei's arm completely down, smacking it hard against the surface of the table.

"Yeah!" he roared standing up like a spring.

Rei sighed loudly and began massaging his right arm.

"Rin-chan is really strong!" said Nagisa, visibly awestruck at the other teen's display of strength. "I- I think we can watch Rin-chan's film first…" he continued, taking a step back and hiding his arms from sight.

At that moment, Gou walked back into the living room. "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes!" she beamed at her friends, "What are we watching first, then?" she asked curiously, taking a seat at the table next to Makoto.

"Jaws," Haru suddenly spoke up.

Rin turned to face the teen and smirked, "Damn straight," he said, going back to his original spot and sitting back down leaning his back on the wall. "Be a lamb and start the movie, won't you Haru?"

Haruka reacted in slow motion and headed towards the TV set. Everyone took it as a signal to sit down and get comfortable. As the movie started to play and the lights were turned off, Haru hesitated for a moment before deciding to take a seat as far away from Rin as possible, who barely paid him any attention, completely enthralled by the images on the screen. The raven haired swimmer ventured to steal a glance at his former rival and his eyes landed on the redhead's lips.

His very moist lips.

Rin must have felt watched because he turned at Haru and caught him staring, the other teen turned away instantly hoping to hide his blush. No words were spoken until half an hour later when the pizzas were delivered and they all crammed around the table to eat.

The pointy-toothed teen headed for the table and grabbed the largest pizza box, taking it back with him to his spot by the wall. Haru followed with his eyes unable to speak up.

"Rin? You're not eating at the table?" Makoto asked, reaching out for his own box and snatching up a slice of hawaiian.

Rin shook his head, "too crowded."

Gou began handing out bottles of water and cans of soda to the team members, who mumbled thanks in reply. As she reached Haruka, her brother suddenly spoke.

"Well?" pointedly staring at his former rival, "Get your ass over here or I'll eat the whole thing myself" he said. Haru's eyes opened in surprise, Gou giggled and tossed him two bottles of water instead. The raven-haired teen stood up clumsily and headed towards Rin, suddenly very aware of the size of his head.

- **Later that night… **

"Is it over yet?" asked the blonde teen from behind his friend's back.

"Now, now, Nagisa-kun," replied Rei, "is this really necessary?"

One hour into the movie the violent scenes were at their most gruesome and Nagisa was having a really hard time keeping his eyes open. "Even Gou-san isn't making such a fuss about it!" Rei spoke up, instinctively turning to look at the one girl in the room. Gou was curled into a little ball, half-hiding behind Makoto's broad back and covering her eyes with her hands, occasionally peeking through her fingers.

"Eep!" she whined as a particularly large shark opened its giant jaws at the screen.

"Nevermind…" Rei said, turning back to the movie.

Meanwhile Rin was grinning madly, his own pointy teeth in display. This was a great movie in his opinion and the reactions from the others only made it all the more enjoyable. As he reached out to snatch the last remaining slice of pizza, his hand made contact with something warm and he looked down to find his hand on top of Haru's.

The water-loving boy gasped and turned to stare down at the pizza box where he had also been aiming for the last slice. Haru's hand flinched away from under Rin's fingers and their eyes met.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled, "you can have the last one," Haru said as he looked away, uncapping his bottle of water and taking a giant gulp.

A general scream was heard and they both turned to look at the screen, where a massive white shark was nibbling on what appeared to be an arm.

Out of nowhere, Haru felt a warm hand cupping his cheek and pulling him sideways where a pair of red eyes met his own. The eyes got closer, then inched even closer. Before he knew it, Haru felt something wet slide over his chin towards his lower lip, capturing a drop of water that had escaped the teen's mouth. His heart was beating madly and he was sure everyone could hear it.

Rin was… licking him?

"_Wait… that can't be right,"_ he thought.

It was over as soon as it started and Rin suddenly pulled away, leaving a frozen Haruka behind.

"Water," Rin said, pointing at his chin as he snatched the bottle away from Haru.

Finally registering what had just happened and after carefully making sure nobody had witnessed what Rin had just done, Haru stood up almost tumbling over and headed for the kitchen.

"Haru? Where are you going?" Makoto suddenly asked, sensing his friend had stood up.

"Water…" Haru replied. "Just… getting some more water," he finally said as he walked out of the room.

**Uuhhhhhh, we're getting there, we're getting there! Thanks everyone who subscribed to this story and reviewed, it felt nice and warm right around my happy little heart. And like I said, don't worry, smut is coming! **


	3. Licks

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 3 "Licks"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming, I do love those and they prompt me to write faster faster fasterfasterfaster! **

"Pocky?"

"Get that thing away from me," spat Rin angrily, smacking away Nagisa's hand from the space directly in front of his mouth. After all those years he spent abroad, the redhead had almost forgotten how unfathomably carefree his old blonde teammate was. Nagisa could play jumprope with divisions of personal space. Back in the days when Rin's own personality had pretty much matched Nagisa's, proximity hadn't been a problem… Ten years later that was a different story. It's not that he hated the boy, on he contrary he couldn't quite shake away the feelings of fondness he had come to have for the kid he used to swim with. He just annoyed him to no end and didn't want him close to him.

Nagisa's bright smile didn't falter, though. He suddenly turned away from the taller teen and almost somersaulted towards Haruka, who had chosen to sit as far away from Rin as possible the second he got back from the kitchen. The movie had finished and credits were rolling, Rei being the only one still paying attention to the words on the screen.

"Haru-chan, pocky?" he repeated his question, this time holding out the same stick of pocky he had been about to shove down Rin's throat and smearing the creamy pink tip over Haru's chin.

Not finding the words to refuse him, Haruka flinched back and started rubbing furiously at his chin with the back of his hand.

"Oi, Nagisa," spoke up Makoto from the side, "You already ate eight slices of pizza including three of mine and you've still got room to eat?" he said, looking up at the smiling teen. "And I thought _my_ metabolism was good."

Nagisa brightened up even more at this, "Where does it all go, right?" he said, turning on his heels as if giving his friends a little show. "Of course I'm not half as muscled as I'd like to be, unlike you, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, even you Rin-chan!" he continued as he turned around to face the scowling redhead. "Now that I mention it, Rin-chan's got a great bod! Has anyone else noticed? He's probably the most in shape out of all of us."

At that, the petite blonde crawled towards Rin once again and began a close inspection of the teen's bulging muscles through the fabric of his shirt, his nose a few inches away from touching him. "Rin-chan, you should be a model!" he suddenly said after short consideration.

_"He should be a model,"_ Haruka found himself thinking, he had been drawing circles on the floor with his finger before briefly looking up at his friends only to awkwardly look away and swallow what appeared to have been the slightest hint of a sigh, finally staring at the space between his nose and the rest of the world. He didn't notice Makoto's eyes following his every move.

Rin turned his head sideways to glance at him through the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised. "Nagisa…" he stated through gritted teeth, in all truths he had reached the limits of his proximity issues and was about to shove the petite blonde away when Rei stood up directly in front of the TV and turned to face his friends, his expression solemn.

"The first film is officially over," he said getting everyone's complete attention. "I think it's time to decide what we should watch next."

Gou, who had excused herself to take a call suddenly returned to the room, phone in hand and headed straight for her brother.

"Onii-chan," she said, handing out her phone, "mother's on the phone and wants to talk to you."

The redhead sighed and stood up, taking the phone away from the girl and heading for the door when he felt a hand snake around his own wrist with unexpected strength.

"Rin-chan," Nagisa almost whined, "how are we supposed to choose the next film without you?"

The taller teen effectively shook him off with one thrust of his arm and walked out of the room mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'whatever'.

"Since Rin-chan-san has forfeited his vote there's no more need for violence, I propose we write down the names of the movies on three pieces of paper and pick one out of a hat." Rei spoke, all seriousness in his voice.

Gou squealed and went to sit at the table. "That's a great idea! Haruka-sempai, do you have a hat we could use?" she asked, excitement oozing through her words.

Haru turned and thought for a second but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Makoto's voice.

"Does it really have to be a hat?" he asked. "We could just fold the papers and roll them around on the table."

"Mako-chan! It _has_ to be a hat! Otherwise it's bad luck!" Nagisa spoke up almost outraged.

"It's fine. I think I might have a cap," Haru said, his tone expressionless. "Is that ok?"

"Perfect!" beamed the two shortest of the group.

Haruka took it as a signal and headed upstairs towards leaving his friends behind, the conversation they were having completely lost once he reached his bedroom door.

As he walked in the first thing that caught his eye was Rin's tall figure silhouetted against the window next to his bed. He had just finished his call and was about to put the phone in his pocket when he turned and spotted the dark-haired youth at the door, hand on the doorknob and an expression like a fish out of the water.

Getting over the initial surprise, Haruka walked a few steps toward his closet, intently looking away from the redhead. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Rin could hear a small quiver in his voice.

"Needed a bit of quiet," he replied, shrugging once. "You?"

"Nagisa wants a hat," Haru spoke, rummaging through some things in his closet.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Haru finally spotted the cap at the back and pulled it out, turning it in his hands a couple of times.

"Is everything ok?" the dark haired teen asked, turning around and facing Rin, who hadn't budged an inch, surprised to notice that the redhead was glaring daggers at him. Haruka froze and found himself unable to look away.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Rin broke the silence, his voice low but definitely steady.

Haruka knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Of course he had noticed, how could he not have noticed? The staring and the looking away, the blushes that coloured his face every time Rin was at touching distance. Only problem was he didn't quite know the reason. It had begun the moment he had set eyes on his former rival that night they broke into the abandoned swim club. He suspected it, but he wouldn't bet his life on it. With nothing to reply, the water-loving boy just stood there, surprised at his own ability to hold his friend's gaze.

A second of silence, then a few more. But Matsuoka Rin wasn't known for his patience and tentatively took a few steps towards the slightly shorter teen before him, who appeared to have sprouted roots. He stopped a few feet away from the other figure who was miraculously still holding his gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that," Rin spoke once more, only this time his voice was barely above a whisper.

Nothing. Rin wondered if all those years of pleasure swimming without googles had something to do with the fact that Haruka was not even blinking.

Taking a deep breath, Rin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again his expression had completely changed to one of pure anger and he quickly closed the distance between their two bodies, forcefully taking hold of Haruka's shirt and pushing him backwards to pin him against the closet door. The second the dark-haired youth's back made contact with the wooden surface, Rin's right hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back while his left had a firm grasp around his throat.

Haru's eyes widened in absolute shock and his mouth opened slightly in order to catch that breath that Rin had literally taken away, his right hand furiously holding on to the cap he had been toying with only a second ago.

Rin closed his eyes and inched his head towards the other boy's, sniffing his neck and brushing the tip of his nose against Haru's chin.

"Stop looking at me like that," he whispered, earning a shudder from the boy he had pinned against the closet. "Otherwise… I can't control myself." His tone had softened, contrary to his grasp that was still as strong as ever.

A soft thud was heard and Rin tentatively looked down to find Haru's white cap on the floor. A fraction of a second later, Rin felt a pair of warm hands lightly brushing the skin around his waist where his shirt had shifted and left exposed from their current position. Feathery touches, shy and experimental. The redhead teen looked up at his former rival's half-lidded eyes and would have faltered if he hadn't been pinning his weight on his arms.

"Don't start something you won't finish," Rin threatened through pointy gritted teeth, suddenly looking away from those mesmerising blue orbs, failing to control the shudder caused by slender fingers snaking their way towards his rock-hard abs.

"You started it," Haru whispered back sounding much more confident than he actually felt.

For a second there, something like a smirk appeared on Rin's face exposing his sharp canines. The look he gave the dark-haired swimmer would have made Haru's knees give in if Rin hadn't closed his eyes almost instantly. He suddenly pressed his body against Haru's front, connecting at the hips. Something wet made contact with his chin and the familiar sensation of Rin's tongue drew a soft moan out of him.

Here he was, licking him again, only slowly, teasingly, unlike last time that had been quick even though it had felt like an eternity to Haru. This time Rin was taking his time, pressing down against his crotch. The redhead's hands had shifted and he was now holding Haru's head, twisting him back and sideways to better lick his way towards his lower lip, which he instinctively started to suck.

"You mean this?" he whispered between nips and licks.

Haru's own lack of response other than deep intakes of breaths and shudders became very apparent to the dark-haired youth, finally deciding to resume the gentle stroking of his former rival's exposed skin in complete submission.

"Rin…" he managed to moan before his mouth was suddenly trapped in a devouring kiss. His first real kiss. It was far from being gentle, it was needy and lustful. Rin's sharp teeth occasionally biting down on his tongue, his lower lip, then resuming stroking the other's tongue with his own. It was sloppy and loud, but it was all Haru could do not to fall down on his knees. Probably sensing the other's sudden lack of strength, Rin's hands left Haru's face and snaked around his waist, pinning him harder against the closet door and securing their position. Haru responded by pulling him closer and locking his arms around the other boy's slender waist.

The kiss ended and they both took a second to catch their breaths before Rin's sharp teeth found their way to Haru's jawline, nipping and sucking forcefully. Haru moaned softly and his hands instinctively continued stroking Rin's muscled shoulder blades.

"Rin…" completely unaware of the sounds he was making, which he would have otherwise found mortifying, Haruka melted into the other's embrace and succumbed to his ministrations, all sense gone from this world.

But the world is unfair and as soon as it started, just like last time, it ended, leaving Haru flushed and completely breathless. Rin took a few seconds to catch his breath before untangling himself from the other boy's embrace, his expression unreadable.

"R-Rin?" Haru tentatively asked.

"We should head back," he responded. "Before Nagisa bursts into the room looking for you."

_"Shit,"_ Haru thought, having completely forgotten the rest of his teammates waiting for them downstairs.

"Don't give me that look," Rin added at the look he saw in Haru's eyes. "You'll thank me later," he continued. Before Haru had even registered those words, Rin's head disappeared downwards and crouched, his face directly in front of Haru's crotch, almost sending the shorter swimmer a mile into the air.

"Wha-" Haru yelped, mortified at the slightly panicky tone his voice had adopted, instinctively covering his half-hardened cock.

Rin stood back up holding Haru's cap on his hand and grinning madly.

"Don't forget this," he teased, evidently amused at Haru's flustered reaction. "You know, I kind of suspected you were into me," he continued as he began walking towards the door. "I just never thought you liked me _that_ much."

Seriously considering becoming an ostrich and burying his head under the ground for the rest of his life, Haru blushed furiously and looked away, hoping the next film contained a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of cold water.

A few seconds later, Rin walked back in to the living room with Haruka only a few steps behind looking horribly flustered and very self aware.

"What happened to you two? Nagisa was just about to go looking for you," Makoto spoke looking up at his friends.

Rin gave Haru a knowing look and turned back to face Makoto, shrugging. "Haru wanted to arm-wrestle," he replied.

"Eh?! Haru-chan! Why didn't you call us?" yelped an outraged Nagisa, jumping into the air towards his friend. "Is that why your face is so red?"

Haru reached to touch his face and found it to be abnormally hot.

"Cap," his monosyllabic reply coupled with him pushing the cap directly against Nagisa's face was all they got out of him for the next few minutes.

After placing several pieces of paper into Haruka's cap and Gou drawing out the lucky winner, it was decided, much to Rin's displeasure, they would watch 'Titanic' next.

They all settled around the room like before, Haru resuming his place next to Makoto instead and the lights were turned off. As the movie began, Gou suddenly broke the silence.

"What did mother want, by the way?" she asked his brother.

Rin shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wants me to walk you to the station later, she'll pick you up there, you're not allowed to stay the night." The young girl beamed, she knew she had to return home but never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined his brother would comply with walking her back.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!"

Rin nodded almost imperceptibly and his gaze shifted towards Haru who had been staring at him yet again. They exchanged a knowing look before turning back to the TV.

"Oh and before I forget," Nagisa spoke up, "who won?" he asked, referring of course to Rin and Haruka's 'arm wrestling' match from before.

The redhead smirked knowingly.

"Draw."

**Well that was that! The third chapter and we're finally getting a little bit of action. I know the first part of the chapter was a little tedious, especially compared to what happened after, but I just wanna say that I love writing those funny bits as much as I like the kinkier parts, this group is just so much fun to write! This one was kind of written in a rush so didn't have time to double check, sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes there. **

**Stay tuned for next chapter! **

**Spoilers: A bathroom break, mwahaha. **


	4. Bites

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 4 "Bites"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**Was anyone else completely blown away by the last episode? Rin ohmygod, smiled like… a lot. I absolutely refuse to believe its over, and and… "See you next summer?" Don't fuck with me, Kyoto Animation. **

_"Where to, Miss?"_

_"To the stars." _

"Ugh, please."

"Onii-chan! Shh!" Gou said, turning towards the back of the room to glare at her older brother while holding a slender finger against her lips. The room was in complete darkness, the sun having long set, but as Haruka turned to steal a glimpse of the redhead he didn't fail to notice Rin's look of absolute disgust.

As the movie went on, the group's sitting positions had slowly started changing, some of them aiming to seat closer to the screen, which was the case of Nagisa and Gou, who were sitting shoulder to shoulder, their backs leaning against the edge of the table directly in front of the TV. Rei and Makoto had been pushed to either sides of the table and were comfortably resting their elbows on the smooth surface. Rin's position remained the same, at the back of the room leaning on the wall and directly in front of him, halfway between the TV and the wall sat Haru, his back completely turned towards Rin.

Thus Haruka, being pushed back in order to accommodate his friends' new positions, was now sitting closest to the scowling teen at the back of the living room. Though in no way actually close to him, he couldn't fail to hear the slight 'tsk' sounds Rin would occasionally make and the yawns he would not even try to stifle.

_"He is such a pain,"_ Haru thought, absentmindedly brushing his lips with his thumb. _"He really is… such a pain…" _completely ignoring the images on the screen, Haru began biting down on his lower lip, unable to get rid of the tingling that had prevailed ever since they shared that passionate kiss in his bedroom. The burning sensation on his lips wouldn't go away and he was perfectly aware of the fact that if he simply stopped tonguing them they wouldn't feel as raw as they did now. That was when he felt something bump against his oversensitive back and roll on the floor next to him. A balled up piece of paper.

Haruka flinched and picked up the offensive object, glancing back to spot a smirk plastered on Rin's face. He unfolded it under the table, preparing himself for whatever was written inside. 'Titanic' read the little paper. Apparently Rin had stolen the balled up papers where they had written the movie names to decide which one to watch next. And was now throwing them at Haruka's back.

_Thump_. A second paper made contact with the back of his head and Haruka flinched. Son of a bitch just _had _to have great aim, didn't he? Without wanting to call the attention of the others, Haru began rubbing the back of his head and taking advantage of his position, glanced backwards. When a third piece of paper smacked him square in the face directly into his opened eye.

"Agh!" Haruka lowly yelped as he rubbed his eye furiously, composure be damned. Eight pair of eyes turned to look at him.

"Haru?" asked Makoto, taking in the sight of his childhood friend rubbing at his eyes, one or two tears streaming down the side of his face. "Eh!?" Makoto's gasp of utter surprise would have been funny if he hadn't sounded just as freaked out.

"Haruka-senpai, are you-" Rei gasped and covered his hand with his mouth.

"Crying?" Gou finishing the question, eyes like saucers.

Haru stood up clumsily while shaking his head 'no', he took a second to glare at Rin who was displaying a ridiculous amount of pointy teeth at him in the most evil snicker he had seen on the teen's face to date, and headed for the door.

"Got something in my eye, be right back." Haru said, it was the truth after all, damn it!

The remaining members of the Iwatobi swim club exchanged a curious glance.

"I had no idea Haru-chan was such a romantic!" interjected Nagisa, sighing profoundly. "The fact that this movie made him cry, oh Haru-chan… bless your soul…" he continued mockingly.

"Aiah…" Makoto spoke up, "I don't think that's it…" he mumbled, holding on to his chin and rolling up his eyes adopting a thinking position when sudden movement in the back of the room caught his attention. "Rin?"

The redhead stood up and chuckled loudly. "I've been throwing paper balls at him all night and one of them flew right into his eye," he said unable to restrain the amusement in his voice. "I'll go check on him."

Nagisa exploded into laughter. "Rin-chan! You're still that naughty boy you always were, huh?" Turning back around to face the screen Nagisa raised a hand dismissively. "Go check on him for us then, Rin-chan, the good part is about to begin!" and with that said, he resumed watching the movie, as did the youngest Matsuoka, unaware of the irony in his words.

Makoto and Rei exchanged a look but were seemingly satisfied with the explanation. It _did_ sound like something Rin would have done back when they were kids. Makoto glanced one last time at Rin and smiled knowingly, catching Rin by surprise. In response, Rin 'tsk'ed and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't give me that look, I don't give a fuck what happens to his eye, I just know I won't hear the end of it if I don't at least go check on him." he half-mumbled, walking out the door. Makoto nodded and smiled.

Haru was bending over the bathroom sink splashing cold water on his face. His eye really hurt but as hard as he tried, he simply couldn't force his eye open and look at it in the mirror. Veiny puffy red eyes freaked him out, apparently.

"_Damn Rin, damn Rin, damn Rin, damnRindamnRindamnRin…_damn Rin!"

"Oi, don't talk shit behind people's backs." Rin's voice echoed through the walls of the small room and Haruka turned in utter shock, right hand covering his eye and mouth hanging open. "Let me see your eye," he said as he walked closer, trying to pull Haru's hand down.

The raven haired teen simply stood there, half leaning his butt against the sink, left hand holding on to the white porcelain, right hand held firmly against his eye.

"Let me see, asshole," repeated Rin, this time forcing down Haru's hand. Having Haru looking like that, one eye opened one tightly shut, would have made Rin laugh out loud if his former teammate hadn't looked so utterly pissed off. Rin managed to stifle his laugh but he could do nothing against the smile on his face that just wouldn't budge.

"Open your eye," he ordered, stepping forwards so their lower bodies were almost touching and taking hold of Haru's head, pushing it back slightly.

Haruka's heartbeat started racing and he could feel his face growing hot, but he complied and relaxed his face which made it a lot easier to blink and finally open his teary eye. And when his eyes finally focused on the figure before him he was almost breathless. He was so close, so damn close he could literally _feel_ Rin breathing through his nose.

"Look up," he commanded and Haruka once more complied, staring at the light on the ceiling instead, grabbing on to the porcelain behind him as if his life depended on it. "Looks fine," he said, but turning his face slightly to the left to glance into his eye at a different angle. Haru felt a muscled knee snake between his own parted legs and push them open, the slight pressure of the body above his forcing him to lean backwards, his back almost hovering over the sink.

"Close your eyes," Rin whispered into Haru's ear, taking advantage of their position. Haru's entire frame stiffened and focused his eyes on the redhead before him. "Trust me," Haru felt Rin's words flutter against his skin and gave in, shutting his moist lashes. Keeping his hands to himself never felt like such an impossible thing to do, but Haru resolutely refused to give him and touch the teen before him. He wanted to play his game as well.

Rin's hands left the slightly shorter boy's face only to encircle his waist, pressing down slowly then relaxing their embrace.

"Don't open your eyes," Rin commanded, to which Haru simply responded with a 'Hn'. He felt Rin's hands suddenly leave his body and his skin burned where he had touched. A second later he heard the bathroom door shut closed and his eyes fluttered in surprise, amazed at his own will to keep them shut tight. Next thing he knew, Rin's slender fingers were back on his waist only this time they had snaked under his shirt, touching Haru's burning skin.

"Relax," he heard Rin say from a thousand miles away and his arms started to give in. That was when he felt Rin's hands pulling up his shirt, exposing his well-toned chest. His hands were groping everywhere, moving up and down, exploring every bit of Haru's exposed skin before them, fingers ghosting past his nipples but never quite pressing down on them. Before he knew it, Haru was balancing his upper body weight on his elbows pressed against the cold porcelain surface of the sink, his back bent at an almost 90 degree angle and his head thrown back, bumping against the mirror behind him.

Then he felt it, a sharp bite on his chest, a few inches over his right nipple. His body exploded, bumping his head loudly against the mirror, if his elbows weren't the only thing keeping him up, he would have been pulling Rin's hair like crazy.

"Be quiet idiot," Rin mumbled, licking the bite-mark he had just left, kissing it tenderly. "As much as I love the sounds you're making, if we're caught, it's off, got it?"

Rin's words appeared to have brought Haru back to the surface, his eyes blinking rapidly as if trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

_"If we get caught?" _Haru mentally repeated Rin's words.

As Rin continued biting and nipping Haru's exposed chest, hands exploring his former rival's muscled back, he pushed his crotch forwards creating a delicious friction between their bodies. Rin would have moaned if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied.

"Rin," Haru's whispered and Rin would have ignored him if he hadn't heard a note of distress in his voice. The redhead looked up and saw Haru's face contorted in pain. "My back…"

Turning sideways to look at Haru's position, Rin almost laughed. He had been so turned on just now teasing the boy before him that he had completely forgotten the uncomfortable position he had held him in, back almost flat against the sink. Rin chuckled slightly and with a display of remarkable strength, pulled him completely up using only one hand. Maybe using a bit more force than necessary because Haru ended up flush against Rin's chest, surprising both of them.

Without wasting one second, and to Rin's utter surprise, Haru suddenly pushed him back against the bathroom door, his eyes a shade darker than their usual hue looking almost unrecognisable.

"H-Haru?" Rin couldn't quite believe his eyes until he felt Haru's hands sneak under his shirt and fingers stopping directly over his nipples, teasing with his thumbs. "T-the fuck," he tried to speak up but he found his bottom lip trapped between a certain someone's teeth. One bite and two licks later, Rin snickered against the other's mouth, apparently having recovered front he initial shock. He then lifted his hands in a surrender gesture and got Haru's attention.

"I'm yours, do as you please," he teased, sex and humour oozing through his words. "If you dare," he finished threateningly.

Haru's head was almost spinning, like he had been holding his breath for way too long. He had acted purely upon instinct just a second ago, unlike the teen before him, who appeared to be confidence personified, Haruka had never done anything like this before. The simple act of putting it into words made him blush furiously and shake his head. However… Rin was pulling him like he had him hooked from his navel. Forwards and downwards, a whirlpool of freezing water that sinks its sharp teeth into your skin and leaves you moaning and begging for more.

_"Water,"_ Haru found himself thinking, taking a bold step forwards, pressing his own crotch against Rin's. _"You're like water," _he repeated like a mantra.

"Rin," the dark haired youth whispered, pressing his own body against the taller teen's before him. Pressing down hard. Rin barely managed to stifle his own gasp of surprise at feeling Haru's breath ghosting against his neck. One second later, Haru intertwined his fingers with Rin's, whose hands were still held up gesturing surrender.

"Rin," Haru almost moaned, inhaling deeply. Rin shuddered and relaxed against the door behind him. That's when he felt it. Teeth against his neck, the flick of a tongue, soft kisses and almost inaudible moans. Suddenly Haru bit down hard and Rin gasped in a mixture of pain, surprise and lust. Loud smacking sounds were all that could be heard as Haru lapped at Rin's throat, nibbling and pecking here and there.

"H-Haru…" Rin moaned as the slightly shorter teen pressed their crotches together. "Hey, Haru…" he repeated, forcing Haru to stop and lift his head, making eye contact. Without losing one second, Rin ventured forwards capturing Haruka's lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Nn," Haru whimpered, softly responding to the kiss, moving his lips and licking his way inside Rin's half opened mouth. They kissed slowly, almost lazily, peeking at each other through half-lidded eyes. Their hands broke the connection and without noticing what he was doing Rin placed his arms around Haru's shoulders, whimpering at the sensations the other teen was giving him.

A loud smacking sound was heard and Haru broke apart from Rin, gazing into red lust-filled orbs.

"Be quiet," Haru whispered against his ear. "Or it's off." Having said that and catching Rin by surprise, Haru's hand traveled down the redhead's chest and stomach, sliding down his fully grown erection and grasping it entirely over his jeans.

"Agh!" Rin gasped and Haruka placed a hand over his mouth, effectively stifling his moan.

"Be quiet, Rin," he whispered once more, letting go of his mouth and pulling him by the neck, this time kissing him fiercely. Rin smiled against the kiss, his heart beating madly, threatening to jump out his mouth. His hands moved on their own grasping Haru's butt and squeezing him closer, the dark haired teen's hand trapped between their crotches.

"Haru… wait- can't… " Rin moaned against his mouth, unwilling to break the kiss and grinding his crotch against Haru's hand as if his life depended on it.

"Rin," letting go of the redhead's crotch, Haruka grabbed him by the back pockets of his jeans effectively squeezing his butt and grinding against him in a frenzied pace, to which Rin responded by pulling him closer by the small of his back, timing his breathing with their thrusts. Erections rubbing against each other, the two teens only had eyes for the place where their bodies were so thoroughly connected, the friction of their pants would have started to burn if only they weren't so completely taken by the pleasure of it.

Not really sure who was in control anymore, mouths connecting from time to time, a lick, a peck, a nip and several bites were exchanged while their humping became more and more desperate. In a fraction of a second, Rin took over and flipped their positions, trapping Haruka between his throbbing erection and the smooth surface of the door.

"Rin," the dark haired youth panted, rubbing himself against the youth before him. "I'm close…" he whimpered.

The redhead pressed his elbows at either sides of Haruka's head and bit down on his own lip, almost drawing blood. He appeared to be shivering, his eyes shut tight and nailed to the spot, not responding to Haru's body's pleas. He remained in that position for about 5 seconds, taking deep breaths trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

"I'm close too," he managed to say breaking the deafening silence. He looked up into Haru's blue eyes and the lust he saw in there almost made him resume his frenzied pace and cum in his pants. "But I don't want to walk back into that room with a mess in my pants." He spoke lowly, whispering into Haru's ears, placing soft kisses over the other's jawline.

Haru sighed, understanding fully downing in on him. He nodded and slowly pushed Rin away from him, who didn't put up any resistance, equally resigned.

Rin turned around and opened the faucet, splashing cold water on his face and neck. Haruka sighed, suddenly grateful his shirt was long enough to cover his crotch.

"Rin…" Haruka tentatively asked, one hand on the doorknob, ready to head back to the living room. "What are we doing?"

The redhead looked up at his former rival's reflection in the mirror before cracking a smile. He straightened up and turned around, water dripping down his chin and pooling at his shirt.

"I don't know," he replied almost too lightheartedly. "But I wanna do it again."

Haru blushed fiercely and walked out of the bathroom without looking back. His erection making it slightly difficult to walk, regardless of it not showing much when a brilliant idea occurred to him. He headed towards his bedroom and ran inside. He walked back outside carrying as many pillows and covers he could handle, almost tripping down the stairs, effectively covering his crotch. When he walked back into the living room he found eight pair of eyes glued to the screen, he could have sworn he heard a sniffle but couldn't by all means tell where it came from.

Makoto suddenly looked back, his own eyes puffy and tear-filled.

"H-Haru?"

"Sorry it took so long, went to get you guys some covers," he replied, getting everyone's attention.

"Haruka-sempai," Rei spoke up, hoisting himself to help Haru with the covers and pillows.

"W-Wait, don't get up, it's okay, here," Haru replied, handing him a pillow and turning sideways. He then handed the rest of them to his fellow teammates keeping a large pillow and a cover for himself.

"Where's onii-chan?" Asked Gou, drying the tears in her eyes with the pink cover Haru had handed her.

Of all the difficult things Haru had had to do in his 17 years of life, nothing had been quite as hard as hiding the smile that was creeping up his face.

"Punched him in the gut," he replied, turning around and heading for the wall where he instinctively took a seat, waiting for Rin to return. "He's gonna need a minute."

_"Rose, how did you find out I didn't do it?" _

_"I didn't. I just realized I already knew." _

Rin returned to the living room a good five minutes later, surprised to find Haru sitting by the wall in his old spot. He snickered and took a seat next to him, snatching away the pillow Haruka had pinned behind his back and lying on his side, pillow under one arm. They continued watching the movie in comfortable silence.

Gou's audible yawn was loud enough to pause the movie before credits even started rolling. Rin walked towards her and pulled her up by the arm, she grabbed onto his shirt keeping herself from tumbling over.

"Let's go then," he said, picking up the pink backpack that had been lying on the floor by the TV.

"Nn," she replied, rubbing her eyes in a sleepy gesture, "Haruka-sempai, thank you for everything," she politely addressed the dark haired youth who was still sitting on the floor. As Haru stood up, the rest of his team members symbolically hoisted themselves up in order to see the young girl to the door. Putting on her shoes was already quite a feat that Rin had to help her put on her jacket.

"You know, I don't remember you being this high-maintenance when you were younger," Rin teased, softly guiding the girl towards the door by the shoulder.

"Good night Gou-chan!" beamed Nagisa, looking a lot more awake than he actually felt. He waved at her, Rei and Makoto following suit.

"Night, guys," the redhead girl beamed back as she walked away, her brother only a few steps behind her.

"I'll be back soon," Rin spoke up, searching for Haruka who was nowhere near sight. Shrugging it off, they headed for the door and stepped down a few steps.

"Wait up," Haru spoke up quickly catching up to them. "I'll come with," he said as he zipped up his jacket.

Rin snickered and shrugged, not stopping to wait for him.

"Haruka-sempai," Gou looked up and smiled. "You really don't have to…"

"It's okay," Haru interrupted. "I could use the walk."

With that the three of them headed down the stone steps towards the main road.

Their friends gone, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa went back inside, closing the door behind them and sitting back down around the living room table.

"Am I the only one who thinks there's something going on between those two?" wondered Rei out loud.

Makoto nodded, once again adopting a thinking position.

"Maybe you're right…" he replied. "They're acting strange all of a sudden."

"Makoto-sempai, do you…" Rei began, "do you think they're fooling around?" he asked, blushing up to his ears.

At this, Nagisa exploded into giant fits of laughter and tumbled backwards, rolling on the floor. Makoto and Rei exchanged looks of worry and doubt. Suddenly Nagisa hoisted himself up and sat up straight, facing his friends with a huge grin on his happy little face.

"Let's mess with them."

**I just have to say, THANK YOU GUYS for all the reviews I've received, I'm really really happy and I hope this chapter was to your liking. **

**To answer a few questions, I really really really don't wanna reveal who will top and who will bottom because I'm just having so much fun playing around with them. Of course, I have a plan! Don't worry! **

**The story is all done in my head but I still have to type it out, so I'm really not sure how many more chapters there will be but, as I enjoy reading long fics, it's only fair I give you guys lots and lots of chapters. **

**Of course, all nights must come to an end as will this one at some point. But I think we still have a long way to go! **

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. Plots

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 5 "Plots"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**Warning: Fluff and chaos ahead! Beware! Seriously now… I had a fucking BLAST writing this chapter. **

"I'd forgotten how nice your mom was," Haru casually said as they both walked back to his house, having successfully dropped off Gou at the station where her mom had been waiting in the car.

Rin shrugged dismissively. "She's okay, I guess," he replied, not really thinking about what he was saying.

The comfortable silence between them continued for a few minutes, the only sound was the crashing of the waves as they walked down the stretch of the road by the beach. Haru looked longingly at the water, unable to stifle a sigh. Rin turned at the sound and their eyes met.

"Don't you get any ideas," said Rin while motioning towards the sea. "Cause I won't come save your ass when you freeze."

It was Haruka's turn to shrug. "Wasn't really thinking about swimming," he responded. Silence prevailed for a few seconds after that.

"Well?" asked the temperamental redhead.

"Well what?"

"What were you thinking about?"

They had reached a small park and started walking through it, a shortcut to Haru's house. The raven haired teen didn't respond immediately, but for some reason, this time around Rin wasn't all eager to hear the answer. Honesty he was kind of dreading he would say something completely mood-killing like 'mackerel'. As they reached the small playground, signalling they had almost arrived to their destination, Rin felt his former rival's eyes on him.

"I was thinking I like your body," Haru replied after a few minutes, almost making Rin trip and land on his face. The redhead blushed furiously and stopped on his tracks, if he had been a cat he would have hissed with his tail standing up straight.

"Don't fucking say that with a straight face!" he yelped, thanking all deities for the almost absolute darkness they were walking in. "Geez!"

"Sorry," Haruka mumbled back, not sounding sorry at all. "I was just wondering what changed since you came back, because I'm pretty sure I liked you a lot before, just… maybe not the same way I like you now, I think…"

Rin smacked himself in the face and grunted, really wishing Haru would just shut up for once.

"And I really like your face too," he continued before Rin effectively managed to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Just… shut up, ok?" said Rin, had there been a little bit more light Haru would have most definitely noticed how ridiculously red Rin's face was.

After making sure Haru wouldn't start talking again, Rin removed his hand from the other teen's mouth, motioning to keep moving forwards. The silence between them seemed to stretch for hours and it was most definitely straining Rin's ears.

They had reached the narrow winding road that led up the stairs towards Haru's house when Rin finally decided to speak.

"I've kind of… always liked you this way, just so you know," he said, looking elsewhere except directly at Haru. That definitely got the dark haired teen's attention, as he stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked back, the most unnecessary question ever asked in the history of mankind. Rin snorted, casually zipping up his own jacket out of self-awareness. That was when he felt Haru softly tugging at his sleeve, silently beckoning him to look him in the face. Most unwillingly, Rin turned deciding to face Haru and come clean once and for all, but the slightly shorter boy's gaze was elsewhere.

"I'll ask them to go back home tonight," Haru whispered, still avoiding Rin's eyes. "I wanna be alone with you, I think…" he finished, mumbling the last few words.

Rin's hand stretched out towards Haru and pulled his face up by the chin.

"Hey," he said, finally able to stare into those deep blue orbs he liked so much. A soft peck on the lips followed. "You're playing with fire here," Rin all but whispered.

"More like water, I'd say."

The climb up the stairs was fairly uneventful, both of them walking at a respectful distance from each other. When they finally reached the font door and walked inside, kicking off their shoes one at a time, the two swimmers exchanged a look and smiled knowingly, looking forwards to their promised time alone. Little did they know their friends had other plans in mind. As they walked into the house, a yellow cannon ball aimed directly at Haru smashed against the raven haired teen almost making him trip backwards.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelped, tugging at his friend's jacket and pulling him violently into the living room. "I'm so relieved, I was about to run out looking for you!" there was a note of panic in his voice and Haru's stomach churned. On the living room floor, lying on his back was the lifeless form of Rei who Makoto was apparently trying to revive by pressing down on his chest.

"What happened?" Haru asked, his voice at least a whole octave higher, as he ran by his friend's side and kneeled beside him. Rin stood by the frame of the door completely flabbergasted.

"He just suddenly… collapsed!" yelled back Nagisa, "I'll go get some water to sprinkle on his face!" he said as he ran out of the living room. Making sure their attention was completely taken by the sight before them, he sneaked behind the redhead who stood motionless by the door and inserted a piece of paper in his back pocket, pretending to bump into him on his way back into the room.

"Nagisa, the water!" yelled Makoto, reaching out to grab the small plastic container the blonde had been carrying.

After a few seconds of absolute panic during which they sprinkled water on Rei's face and fanned him with a magazine, the bespectacled teen's eyes started fluttering. Taking a deep breath, Haruka relaxed momentarily until Makoto's voice broke the tension.

"His breathing is weak," he said, bending forwards to place an ear above his friend's face. "He might need help," he continued, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with the blonde teen in front of him.

"Haru-chan! What do we do?" Nagisa began whimpering.

Not losing a second, Haruka straightened to take off his jacket and placed it under Rei's head, positioning himself right above his face. He then pinched Rei's nose and opened his mouth with his other hand.

"Whoah! Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rin interrupted as he approached the teens crouching around the blue haired boy's body.

"He needs CPR," Haru responded lowly right before taking a deep breath.

"Just wait a goddamn second," Rin spoke up, taking a sprint forwards that would have made Rei himself proud, effectively stopping Haru from lurching forwards with one hand on his forehead.

"He needs CPR, Rin!" Haruka yelled back, smacking Rin's hand away as he took another deep breath. But before he could try a second time, in a moment of absolute panic, Rin lurched forwards and blew air into Rei's opened mouth.

Not a second later, Rei straightened up, legs kicking violently gasping for air and furiously rubbing at his mouth. The four teens around him flinched back in surprise landing on their butts.

"R-Rei-chan," Nagisa spoke through gritted teeth, "you're ok!" If the others hadn't been recovering from the shock of having Rei come back into consciousness in such a manner they would have heard Nagisa's slightly accusatory tone.

Haruka glanced from Rin to Rei, looking as if somebody had smacked him with a large fish across the face.

Rin was the first to fully recover from the shock and hoisted himself up enough to land a hard punch on Rei's shoulder.

"Just what the _fuck_ was that?!" he yelled, chest heaving like he had just ran a mile.

"Ouch!" Rei yelled back, massaging his shoulder.

Makoto suddenly lurched forwards and tried to push Rei back down on the floor. "Hey, Rei, you okay? Man… we were worried sick…" he chuckled.

"M-Makoto-sempai…" Rei spoke while glancing up at the green-eyed teen, sounding breathless and desperate.

"Shh, it's okay, Rei-chan," Nagisa crawled closer to his friend, joining Makoto in pushing the blue haired boy back down, caressing his head maybe a little too forcibly. "You fainted, shh… we're all here now, it's all ok… it's _all _going to be ok,_"_ the petite swimmer spoke through gritted teeth, red eyes opened like saucers. "Shh… shhdon'tyouruinthis" he whispered so only Rei could hear.

"Rin… you okay?" Haru tentatively asked while glancing at the redhead before him.

"Ugh, shut up Haru," he replied, rubbing at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and standing up like a spring. "I think I'm going to barf," he said making a bee-line for the toilet.

The tiniest of smiles creeped up Haruka's face when he suddenly remembered what had happened, turning to his teammates, "Just what exactly happened, Rei?" he asked, evidently worried.

"Haruka-sempai…" Rei began talking normally but a glance from Nagisa's burning crimson orbs silenced him momentarily. He coughed once, twice, thrice, hoisting himself up with a pained expression on his face. "My apologies, I didn't mean to worry you," he moaned, taking a glass of water offered by Makoto. "I wasn't feeling all that well today, everything just started spinning and I'm afraid I don't remember what happened next."

Haru thought hard for a few seconds before breaking the silence. "Maybe you should go to the hospital," he suggested, unwilling to meet his eyes as he spoke.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa interrupted, outraged. "Rei-chan obviously needs to lay down and rest! Right Rei-chan?" the petite blonde turned towards his friend, exchanging a glance.

"If you don't mind… I think I'd like to lay down for a while," responded Rei.

Haru sighed loudly and stood up. "Got it," he replied. "I'll go get you a futon."

Nagisa sprinted upwards and clapped his hands excitedly. "That's a great idea, Haru-chan! I'll help you bring out futons for everyone! Then we can all settle down and watch the next movie! This _is_ a sleepover after all, isn't it?"

Haruka mumbled in response and headed out the door, Nagisa two steps behind him. In the corridor they ran into Rin who was wiping his mouth with a wet towel. They exchanged a glance and Haru shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Rin stopped by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before heading back to the living room, sitting down by the table and taking a giant gulp of water, all of this without taking his eyes off of Rei.

"Yo," Rin spoke up getting the two swimmers' attention. "I don't know what shit you're trying to pull here," he said while running a hand through his tangled mess of hair. "But you'd be wise to cut it out, _now." _

"R-Rin…" mumbled Makoto, sweat dropping. "What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

The redhead's eyes narrowed dangerously and held their gaze for a few seconds before 'tsk'ing and looking away towards the door.

"A little help!" Nagisa's cry could be heard coming from the stairs leading to the bedrooms. "Mako-chan! Rin-chan!"

The two latter grudgingly stood up and headed out the corridor where Haruka and Nagisa were stuck between the rail handle and the wall trying balance five large futons down the stairs, Haru bending forwards Atlas style trying to stop the futons from rolling him over like an avalanche while Nagisa pulled at them from behind.

"Haru!" yelled Makoto immediately running over to help his friends while Rin crossed his arms and leaned against the living room doorframe, rolling his eyes. "Is it weird that I'm getting hungry again?" asked Rin to nobody in particular and headed for the kitchen, barely paying attention to what sounded like three grown teens rolling down half a flight of stairs.

Nagisa's head popped up from under a particularly heavy futon and beamed "I'm okay!" he almost chirped, while Makoto was slowly untangling himself from what appeared to be a rolled up blanket, a half deflated inflatable futon and Haru's legs. "Speak for yourself," he mumbled, finally managing to stand up and offering Haru a hand out of the mess.

"I told you we should have brought them down one by one, Nagisa," said Haru as he rubbed his head where Makoto had accidentally landed a hard kick as they rolled down the stairs.

"Not to worry, not to worry," the young blonde swimmer said, "let's just get them to the living room already, I really wanna watch another movie!"

A few minutes later they had efficiently pushed the table aside, five individual futons laid out haphazardly across the living room, pillows and blankets everywhere. Rei was lying down on the futon nearest to the TV and moaning loudly, Makoto and Nagisa sitting up on the adjacent ones making small talk while Rin made toast and Haru neatly folded blankets, his inner neat-freak wailing in despair at the mess that resulted by having Nagisa organise their sleeping quarters for the night.

"It's been getting pretty chilly lately," said Haru conversationally, getting his fellow teammates' attention. "I'm going to get the winter covers from the closet," he said walking out of the room.

The second Haruka's footsteps disappeared into the second floor, three heads belonging to three teens who had been pretending to have nothing much to say to each other suddenly scrummed together rugby style almost crashing their skulls.

"Nagisa-kun!" whispered the blue haired swimmer, "Am I the only one who thinks this is a horrible idea?! Rin-san is onto us!"

"He most definitely is!" added in Makoto throwing nervous glances at the door, "I swear _nothing_ gets past him!"

"I swear if Rin-san doesn't kill me tonight, I'll pay a visit to the temple and rethink my entire life!" Rei replied melodramatically.

"Guys, guys," interrupted the blonde, "all we have to do is stay in character, Rei-chan remember, _you're injured!_ That way we'll be able to keep tabs on both of them by always keeping an eye on you," whispered the blonde holding a hand to his mouth.

"I still don't get the point of all of this…" Makoto whispered back.

"_Because,"_ mumbled Nagisa, "_if_ they are indeed fooling around, this is a great, great way to let them know that we're fully behind them and supporting their decision!" he continued as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"By messing with them…" interrupted Makoto, shivering from head to foot.

"And if they're not?" asked Rei, concern pouring out his mouth.

"Eh… well, if they're not…" Nagisa took a few seconds to rethink his plan. They turned to look at the kitchen door at the same time dreading that one of their friends would catch them suddenly conspiring behind their backs.

"If they're not then Haru is going to stop talking to us and Rin is going to use us to mop the swimming pool floor," Makoto thought out loud.

"Shh! I hear something," Rei almost cried and the three of them froze like marble statues, straining their eats to their limit. They remained in that position for about 30 seconds before the tallest teen sighed in relief.

"I think we're clear," whispered Makoto, wiping a drop of sweat from his brow.

"Nagisa-kun," said the bespectacled teen, "I haven't hung around you guys long enough but I'm pretty sure that if Haruka-senpai figures out we're messing with them and they are indeed fooling around, I have a feeling he is going to do a lot more than just stop talking to us," he whimpered picturing the worst case scenario in which Haru knocks them over with a frying pan and grills them for breakfast, mackerel on the side. "And then feed us to Rin-san…" he spoke almost to himself.

Nagisa raised his palms directly over his friends' faces, turning back to steal glances at the living room entrance just as nervously as the other two. "Calm down, calm down!" he began, trying to control his rapid breathing, there were _so_ many things he had to say to them and barely a few precious seconds before one of the two walked back into the room. "Focus! What's the point of a sleepover if we aren't allowed to mess with each other?" he breathed out almost making no pauses between words. Makoto looked slightly guilty at his friend's statement, he wasn't thrilled about messing with his friends as much as the other two initially were. "Mako-chan, Rei-chan, remember your parts! I _swear_ this is going to be so much fun!"

"For you! That was my first ki-" Rin began before covering his mouth with both hands and turning a deep shade of red.

Nagisa would have burst out laughing if he hadn't heard the distinct sound of the kitchen door sliding shut and they immediately resumed their positions. Rin walked into the living room holding a plateful of toast while happily, or almost happily, munching on a piece. He eyed them suspiciously as he walked in, slowing down his steps and Makoto turned to look at Nagisa, his eyes screaming _I told you so!_

"R-Rin-chan!" Nagisa spoke up hoping to release the tension in the room. "What do you wanna watch next? The documentary or The Big Blue?"

Rin shrugged and took a seat on the futon furthest from the TV, crossing his legs indian style. "Whatever," he replied. "Just start it already, I'm getting sleepy."

"Sleepy? It's only 9 pm…" interrupted Rei before a hateful glance from Rin silenced him.

Haruka walked back into the living room carrying a neatly folded stack of thick blankets, looking strangely flushed and almost out of breath. Rin avoided his glance like the pest and not one of the remaining swimmers missed a beat.

"Well, if it's alright with everyone," spoke up Makoto, "I'd like to watch the documentary now, I've been kind of looking forward to it, actually."

Nodding in agreement, Haru placed the blankets on the futon in the middle of the room and headed towards the TV when Nagisa suddenly spoke.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan," the petite blonde tugged at his friend's sleeve as he walked past him. "Where are you going to sit?" he asked excitedly.

All eyes suddenly on him, some of them a bit too wide, Haru took a few seconds to reply, clearing his throat while reaching for the DVD box on the floor by the TV set. "Next to Rin, of course," he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"AHA!" yelled Nagisa and Makoto felt like smacking himself in the face. Haru turned to face his friend momentarily, his expression unreadable but definitely serene.

"He's got toast," he added as he turned back towards the TV and fumbled with the settings.

The shortest swimmer giggled momentarily while scratching the back of his head, "Eh, heh heh, of course…" he mumbled.

After a few seconds they all took their seats between a sea of pillows, cushions and blankets.

Rei mumbled in serene agony while lying back down. _"Why do I feel this won't end here?" _

Makoto laid on his side with a pillow under his arm. _"Haru's going to be so mad at us when this is over…" _

Nagisa laid on his stomach, resting his chin on his hands. _"Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun…" _

Rin and Haru sat up at the back of the room, one whole meter separating them. One smirking, one almost smiling.

The lights were turned off and the movie began.

**FLASHBACK**

**Five minutes ago. **

"It's been getting pretty chilly lately," said Haru conversationally, getting his fellow teammates' attention. "I'm going to get the winter covers from the closet," he said walking out of the room.

Trying to step as loudly and collectedly as possible, Haruka made his way upstairs and the second he reached the second floor he sprinted/tiptoed towards the abandoned cellphone in his room. Flipping the lid open his fingers tapped furiously over the keys.

Rin felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket as he put in yet another couple of slices of toast into the toaster. He thought of Nitori for a second and just before deciding to ignore it, a second buzz changed his mind. He pulled it out to scan the unknown number before opening the message.

_Walk out the back door. _Read the first message.

_Now. _Read the second.

Amused and intrigued, now certain that it was Haru who had messaged him, Rin placed a slice of toast between his teeth and did as he was told, silently opening the back door and stepping outside. Just as he turned to scan the immediate area he heard the rustling of plants and what sounded like someone saying 'ouch' somewhere to his right when he spotted Haruka lifting himself off the ground.

Stifling a chuckle while munching on toast, Rin closed in on him carefully eyeing the kitchen door through the window.

"What's up, monkey-boy," he said, guessing Haru must have jumped out the second floor window, a feat that would have surprised him a lot more if Haru hadn't been acting very off-character all night.

Haru bent over and placed his palms over his knees supporting his weight as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. _"Never doing that again, that's for sure"_ he thought to himself.

"S-sorry…" he spoke through sharp intakes of breath. "Couldn't… bring it up… shit, I _definitely_ hate heights."

Rin snorted and stepped closer, rubbing his hands together getting rid of toast crumbs. "Couldn't wait to be alone again, huh?" he asked teasingly, pulling Haru's chin up and pecking him on the lips.

"Sneak out with me tonight," Haru whispered before leaning in for another kiss. "Are you making toast?" he asked incredulously.

The redhead shrugged and took a step back, hands in his pockets. "They're onto us," he said.

Haruka nodded, "thought so too."

Rin sighed loudly and a second later cracked a wicked smile.

"You better get back up there, come on, I'll give you a boost," Rin spoke, motioning to the window upstairs and bending his right knee forwards, intertwining his fingers in the shape of a nest right in front of his leg, signalling with his eyes.

Haru's look of disbelief lasted only a second before resigning himself and placing his right foot over Rin's hands, holding on to his shoulders for support.

"Next time throw down a rose and I'll climb up your window," teased the sharp-toothed teen, earning himself a loud smack on the head before effectively pushing Haru up, the latter hanging on to the railing of his bedroom balcony and pushing himself upwards with evident difficulty.

"Shit, shit, shit shit shit," he mumbled loud enough for Rin to hear him and chuckle as he walked back into the kitchen, sliding the door shut behind him.

As he pocketed his phone back into his jeans, Rin felt the rustle of paper between his fingers.

"Oh, really?" he said to himself as he read the contents of the folded paper before his eyes.

**Mwahaha! And the plot THICKENS… **

**Like I said, I seriously think this is one of the funniest things I've ever written. I was laughing like a maniac as I typed earning a few glances from my roommate who KNOWS I should be studying because I'm having the hardest time at school these days. But I couldn't help myself, I mean really, seriously now, these characters are BEGGING for it. I have them right around my little finger and I love playing god of my own universe. Where everything goes the way I plan it! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT! I thought the plot was a bit blehh when I started writing this thing even though all I wanted to do was make some people laugh, if you indeed laughed at this chapter, I'm thrilled. **

**Leave a comment on your way out! I wanna start replying to you guys so very badly! **

**I have a few questions as well, i'd like to hear your answers. **

**-Do you think they're too off character? Am I being too greedy by moulding them into what I want them to be? **

**-Who do you thinks should top? **

**-What's in that piece of paper? **

**See y'all REAL SOON! **


	6. Miscalculations Pt 1

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 6 "Miscalculations Pt. 1"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**I finally got my roommate to watch all 12 episodes of Free! today (offered to pay for the pizza and she agreed) so I have permission to continue writing cause **_**now**_** she understands. She kept asking me what's up Haru's ass, I told her I think he really needs to get laid and she said: "Well he pisses me off, if he asked **_**me**_** for a blow job I would just say nah, too much effort!" LOL yeahriight!**

**By the way, anyone heard the second drama CD? Nitori asks Rin if he prefers top or bottom. And he says… *wink* **

**WARNING: This chapter is too long so I decided to split it in two. Everything will be explained in the end of Part 2. **

"Nngh- ah!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" whispered a certain redhead while nipping on a certain brunette's shoulder blades, hands deep in the other's pants.

"R-Rin… hurry…" moaned Haruka, left hand pressed against the wall before him, right hand clasped over the fingers wrapped around his cock pumping him furiously. Rin smiled against the back of Haruka's neck, he could feel the shorter teen's arousal throbbing violently against his grasp and it was driving him mad with lust, Haru was close, so very close. He started teasing Haru's nipples with his left hand while continuing to pump his erection with his right, faster and faster.

"Haru…" Rin whispered yet again, biting Haru's earlobe, making the dark haired teen positively shudder. "Haru… Haru…" he repeated his name over and over again for what seemed like ages, Rin's voice mingled with Haru's sharp breaths echoing through the tiled walls of the room in complete darkness.

"Rin… Rin I'm-" before he could finish his sentence, Haruka was yanked back and turned around mercilessly, back pushed hard against the wall. Rin's grasp around Haru's cock strong as ever, intensifying the rhythm of his pumps. Blue and red orbs met for a second, lust seemed to pool at their irises making their eyes almost water. Rin leaned in closer, taking advantage of Haru's parted lips and almost stuck his tongue down the other's throat without breaking eye contact.

"Look at me, Haru…" the redhead said before attacking his mouth once more, swallowing Haruka's gasps, pulling him by the waist with his left hand. Haru's arms wrapped around the slightly taller teen's shoulders, making Rin's jacket slide further down his arms, exposing the skin that his black tank top failed to cover. Mouths hanging slightly open, lips touching but not kissing, the two teens held their gaze for a few seconds before a violent shudder shook Haru's entire frame, forcing him to close his eyes and push his head back, hitting the wall behind him.

Haruka's hips began thrusting forwards to the rhythm of Rin's hand, his nails digging into the redhead's muscled shoulders. He could feel his orgasm drawing nearer and nearer and it took him all of his willpower not to cry out loud.

Suddenly Rin's hand stopped and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Haruka grunted as he felt the other teen's grasp around his cock loosen. He opened his eyes and was about to complain when he felt Rin's entire frame stiffen, a panicked look on his face making Haru momentarily forget about the throbbing problem between his legs.

"R-Rin?" he failed to finish the question when Rin immediately started cursing while tucking Haru's cock back into his pants in a frenzy, the dark haired teen jumping in to help, stopping Rin from pulling up his zipper too fast just in time.

"Shit, shit, shit shit shit…" he repeated through pointy gritted teeth.

"What the-" Haruka started asking but was violently cut off by Rin pulling him by the arm towards the door, almost tripping on his way out of the empty locker room.

"I totally forgot…" Rin almost whimpered, panic-stricken, as he and Haru ran down the empty hallway.

**- Earlier that night -**

"Pause."

"Haru-chan! Not again!" sighed Nagisa while rolling on his back, looking exasperated.

"Nagisa," Makoto spoke up while pausing the movie with the remote. "Let him go, I cannot imagine how hard this must be for him."

Nagisa groaned and rolled back on his stomach, kicking and squealing. The movie had been playing for a little over 30 minutes and this was Haruka's bathroom break #6. They had really not considered the effect an underwater documentary would have on their water-loving friend.

"Maybe we could just spray him with a spray bottle every few minutes," suggested Rei, seeing as every time Haruka returned from the bathroom his hair was dripping wet. "I won't be surprised if we end up at the swimming pool before the night's over," he sighed.

Makoto thought hard for a second, "I don't think that's even remotely possible," he said, "it's getting pretty cold outside, the water at the school's swimming pool must be freezing."

"Yagh!" cried Rei choking up, "you aren't seriously considering going to the swimming pool right now, Makoto-senpai…!" he flinched, almost standing up. His eyes suddenly caught a flash of scarlet, Rin's half-narrowed eyes staring back at him. He faltered for a second before lying back down slowly, "I-I mean… ow… my head…" Rei moaned, sweat dropping.

Haru returned a few seconds later, a white towel draped over his dripping hair. He sighed loudly and sat back down on the futon next to Rin, whose gaze switched back and forth from Rei to Nagisa.

"Maybe we should just skip this movie," Makoto spoke up getting everyone's attention. "What do you think, Haru?"

Before the dark haired teen could respond, Nagisa jumped off the floor, facing his friends. "What Haru-chan needs is a distraction! Let's keep the movie going in the background, that way we can hear the sounds of the ocean while we all catch up with what the others have been doing! What do you think, Haru-chan?" the blonde asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He was suddenly feeling very, very awake.

"C-catch up?" asked Haruka looking from Nagisa to Makoto.

"Yeah! You know, it's just been so long since we were all together like this, it'd be nice to know what's going on in your lives!" beamed the short swimmer.

"Eh… Nagisa, we do see each other almost everyday…" interrupted Makoto but a look from the blonde swimmer was enough to silence him.

"Rin-chan! I'm talking about Rin-chan!" he squealed, pointing at the redhead in the futon farthest from the TV. Rin looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, sounding very uninterested.

"It's just, we haven't heard almost anything about the time you spent in Australia! And how have your classes been going? Every time we meet we go straight to practice and by the time we're done we're all too tired to get together and catch up!" Nagisa spoke almost without breathing.

Haruka glimpsed at Rin through the corner of his eye, he was actually… kind of interested. Nagisa had a point, they really hadn't had much time to talk and simply catch up, not that he was particularly interested in his swimming mates' personal lives. But Rin, on the other hand… he definitely wanted to know more about Rin.

The redhead sighed, nobody objected to the idea which meant that at some degree, they did feel a bit curious about him. He didn't really mind answering their questions, and he did have a bone to pick with Nagisa, but he had actually been hoping they would just doze off so he and Haru could sneak out somewhere.

"Hmph, fine…" he gave in, stretching his legs and leaning back against the wall, "what do you want to know?"

Nagisa beamed at the invitation to ask a question and sat up straight.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the young blonde swimmer lost no time in asking his first question. Makoto choked on his water, Rei visibly paled and Haru's deep blue eyes were fixed on the large carp swimming in circles on the TV.

Rin closed his eyes and his lips curled upwards in some sort of smirk. Nagisa held his breath.

"Girlfriend, you say?" the redhead repeated the question, as if making sure he heard well. "I don't _do_ girlfriends," he replied carelessly.

"Ohhh, Rin-chan's so cool, isn't he? Mako-chan? Rei-chan? Haru-chaan…" the blonde tentatively tried getting Haru's attention but the raven haired teen's gaze was somewhere else and if he heard him, he was doing a really good job at ignoring him. Nagisa scoffed and turned back to Rin. "So, what does it mean then? You've never had a girlfriend before?"

"You asked your question, now it's my turn," Rin interrupted, a malicious smile began forming in his face and the three conspiring teens gulped. "After all, I'd also like to catch up on what you guys have been doing all these years," he almost chuckled.

"Eh... eh, of course! Rin-chan, fire away!" Nagisa's voice almost broke but he managed to pull himself together like a champ. _I knew it, Rin-chan's sharp… too sharp, maybe… _Nagisa thought to himself.

To everyone's surprise, Rin pointed a finger at the green eyed teen whose mouth had been hanging slightly open, "yo, Makoto," he spoke. Everyone's gaze turned to the tall teen who audibly gulped. "Do you still have a crush on Nagisa's oldest sister?"

Luckily for Makoto, he had already swallowed that last gulp of water, otherwise he would have most definitely choked this time around. His face turned a deep shade of red and he looked like he was about to explode. Nagisa's mouth fell completely open and he turned to his friend.

"Wha- Mako-chan?" the short blonde's resolution suddenly forgotten. "You… you… my… what?"

"I just remembered that time we finished practice, just a few days before the relay in grade school," Rin interrupted maliciously, "Nagisa's sisters came to pick him up that one time, remember?" as he spoke he stole a glance at Haru and was thoroughly satisfied to discover the ghost of a smile threatening to appear on the raven haired teen's face. _"He remembers too," _he thought as the silence stretched out.

"You… Rin, what… what are you… hahaha," Makoto's nervous chuckle sounded more like a high-pitched giggle, his face turning puce.

"You don't remember?" continued Rin, "Haru was still in the locker rooms and we decided to head out first when we bumped into Nagisa's oldest sister right outside, you were holding a box of juice-"

"Alright! Alright! I remember, just… don't…" the green eyed teen looked like he wanted to bury his head underground.

Nagisa's eyes opened like giant saucers, looking from Rin to Makoto like they were playing a tennis match.

Rin shrugged and chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up like that, I just always wondered if you finally gathered the courage to confess-" he would have continued but he was suddenly interrupted by Nagisa's very loud laughter.

"Mako-chan! Don't tell me…" he laughed harder than ever, "_you're_ the 'Boy Who Squeezed'?!" and he tumbled backwards, rolling on the floor hands over his stomach. Rin joined in and laughed out loud, his sharp canines visible for the world to see. Haru felt torn between stifling his laughter on behalf of his very flustered friend or taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Rin who was actually laughing. Haru _loved_ it when Rin laughed, it was such a rare sight that he was suddenly glad Nagisa started this little questions game.

Finally, the little angel hovering over Haruka's left shoulder won the battle and he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Cut it out you guys," he said, speaking on behalf of his childhood friend.

Rin and Nagisa were still laughing although they indeed tried to turn it down a notch.

"What did you squeeze, Makoto-sempai?" Rei suddenly asked, intrigued by the conversation as he was apparently the only one who didn't know what they were talking about. To Haru's delight, Makoto couldn't suppress a laugh at Rei's very innocent and ridiculous question, finally joining in and laughing at his own very embarrassing story.

After a few seconds the laughter indeed died out and Makoto was able to recover himself, "I'll tell you another time, Rei," he replied, wiping a tear from his eyes. "It's kind of embarrassing and it's also a long story so, let's just move on, shall we?"

Nagisa straightened back up to a sitting position, clearing his throat. "Alright, Mako-chan, I believe it's your turn to ask a question," said the blonde swimmer, "I know we didn't set up any rules or anything but it seems only right you get the next turn," as he spoke, he turned his head so only Makoto could see him and winked a couple of times, motioning towards Rin with his eyes.

Makoto smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to repeat Nagisa's last question," he said fixing his eyes on Rin. "Have you had any girlfriends before?"

Rin straightened up as he had slid almost all the way down the wall while laughing and cleared his throat.

"Dated a couple of people back in Australia," he shrugged, "nothing serious, really."

Almost at the same time, all three conspiring heads couldn't help but turn towards Haruka who was still staring at the screen. Sensing all eyes on him he turned and eyed them one by one. "What?" he asked, his voice completely void of expression.

"N-nothing, Haru-chan! Just… eh… alright, okay…" Nagisa realised their mistake a second too late and tried to diffuse the tension. "Must be nice, huh? Having a girlfriend… I've never had one before," confessed the young blonde.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Haruka's voice got everyone's attention, "it's boring."

Makoto smiled benignantly. "Haru's only interested in water, after all," he shrugged, silently acknowledging his childhood friend's lifetime aversion to having a normal social life.

"Tell you what," Rin spoke up after only a second. "I'll sneak you guys into Samezuka's swimming pool tonight," he continued, finally making eye contact with Haru's eyes who were suddenly full to the brim with excitement. "Under one condition."

Eight pair of eyes opened in disbelief, silently asking him what that condition was.

"You have to do _everything_ I say," making emphasis on that particular word, "because if you guys get caught breaking and entering yet again, you'll probably be suspended this time around, dragging me down with you, is that clear?"

Three heads nodded in agreement with the exception of the bespectacled teen who looked visibly shaken by the idea of being suspended.

"I- I don't think that's such a great idea, after all… " he sort of mumbled before he was roughly cut off by Rin.

"You don't have to come with us, you're not feeling well anyways, am I right?" the redhead asked evilly. Nagisa, Makoto and Rei stiffened and turned to look at each other.

"Ehh… heh heh… I think he's feeling much better, aren't you, Rei-chan?" asked Nagisa innocently. Rei nodded, prompted by a nudge on the ribs delivered by Makoto.

"So then, let's get going," Rin said while standing up. "Unless you're afraid, of course…" he teased.

Haruka was the second one up, motioning them to stand up. "I've got two bikes, Makoto, can we borrow your parents'?" asked the raven haired teen.

Makoto stood up and smiled, "that shouldn't be a problem."

With that, all five teens headed out the door while zipping up their jackets. They walked down the stone steps finally reaching the small area where all the neighbourhood bikes were parked.

"My bikes are over there," motioned Makoto to the opposite side while Rin and Haruka started to unchain the two bikes closest to the road. As the tallest teen walked away, the blonde and blue haired swimmers followed, not without casting a last glance towards their friends.

"You know, as thrilled as I am to go swimming now," whispered Haru just when he thought his friends were out of earshot. "When I asked you to sneak out with me… this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Rin chuckled as he bent over to release the bike's back wheel from its chain. "Live a little, I have a plan," he replied, taking out his phone and dialling a familiar number.

On the other side of the little parking lot, Makoto was pulling three large bikes out of a small shed, a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad Rin suggested this," he spoke to his friends, "after swimming everyday during the summer, a few weeks without jumping into a swimming pool feels like an eternity, I wonder how Haru's been coping with it."

Nagisa smiled his charming little smile and nudged Makoto on the ribs.

"They are _so_ fooling around," he whispered mischievously.

"Nagisa-kun, please… let's just stop this, don't get us into more trouble," added the blue haired swimmer while securing his glasses with a small elastic.

"Pff," snorted the blonde teen, "I have a plan," he winked. "Why do you think I kept asking those girlfriend questions just before?"

Makoto effectively released all three bikes from their chains and all three of them hopped on, one at a time.

"I'm afraid to ask, but… " replied Makoto, "why?"

The shortest of them all grinned broadly and started peddling away. Not a minute later, five bikes were crossing the bridge towards the main road that led to the larger part of town where Samezuka Academy was located.

**- Later that night -**

"Rin," gasped Haru, trying to release his arm from Rin's iron grasp. "What the hell is going on?" he managed to ask, unable to shake his arm away as they kept on running towards the swimming pool area.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," Rin kept mumbling as he pulled Haru down a flight of stairs.

With a remarkable display of strength, Haru managed to pull Rin by the arm and push him flush against the nearest wall, almost tumbling over.

"Rin, tell me what's going on right now," he gasped, his sides hurting.

The redhead squirmed and Haru relaxed his hold on his arms. "Don't freak out ok?" he said after a few seconds.

Haru's piercing eyes never left Rin's face as the latter took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I might have…" he began, "lockedNagisaandReiinabroomclosetandleftMakotowith thecaptainwhowashostingapokarpartyinhisdorm," mumbled the teen.

It took Haruka a few seconds to make out what he had just heard.

"… What?"

**Oh my **_**god**_** thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm so ridiculously happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Ahh… the love, the love! **

**About this particular chapter, originally I hadn't planned to toy around with the times that much but as I was typing this it just sort of happened. Contrary to the previous chapter, which practically wrote itself, I have to admit I had a hard time writing this one. Writers block I think it's called? Plus this hangover… mehh… the last few days have been rough haha. Just so you know, I had planned on them sneaking into Samezuka from the very beginning, I don't know, kind of have the feeling it seems a little improvised, but I swear it was planned! **

**We've got a bit of action at the beginning but this chapter is mostly dialogue, sorry about that. I gotta say this chapter isn't my favourite so far, I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. But the second part is mostly action and it's really good! So stay tuned! Haha **

**Also, The Boy Who Squeezed is a short fic I've already written and I'm planning to publish as soon as I'm done with The Sleepover, it's a short anecdote starring 12 year old Makoto who's just toooo cute and I couldn't help myself, I just hope it's not too out of place here, Rin just had to say something that would embarrass one of them as much as possible since he now knows they're trying to mess with him and Haru, so it was kind of his little payback.**

**Part 2 will be up in a couple of days, since it's already written, but I do wanna double check it and give you guys some more time to show me some more love because I just caaaan't get enough of that! **

**The contents of the paper and Rin's mysterious phone call will be revealed in the next instalment. **

**Funny fact, 80% of you guys want Haru to top, curious, huh? **


	7. Miscalculations Pt 2

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 6 "Miscalculations Pt. 2"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**I've been watching Free! cracks on Youtube all week, man these past few days have been **_**awesome! **_**That's probably the reason why this chapter turned out partiiicuullaaarly funny. Gawwd, I'm choking… I am really, **_**really**_** happy with how this chap turned out. I hope I didn't go too far, I tend to overachieve when I'm under pressure. That unfortunately refers to me trying to cram as much action as possible into one chapter. Please love it! **

**WARNING: Longest chapter yet! Chaos ahead! **

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Haru as they all got off their bikes on a small patch of grass a good 50 meters away from the back entrance to Samezuka, hidden under the shadow of a giant tree and dried bushes.

"We can't park near the gates, we'll be spotted by the night guard," replied Rin as he laid the bike down on its side and covered it with a bunch of dried leaves that were scattered all over the grass.

They all mimicked his actions and once the bikes were effectively hidden from sight, Rin motioned them towards the back entrance, a small dark gate right at the edge of the academy's outer stone wall. Once they reached the gate, the redhead took a good look around before climbing up the iron bars in one swift movement, he crossed his legs over the top one at a time and landed with a soft thud, impressing everyone present.

"Hurry up, the night guard might be back to his post any second now" he whispered to his friends on the other side of the gate.

"Woah, Rin-chan's so nimble," whispered Nagisa as he tried to pull himself upwards, failing miserably. Makoto jumped into save the day and pushed him upwards by the waist, the petite blonde was a little taken aback by the sudden action, faltering once he reached the top, after crossing over with difficulty he lost his balance and landed hard on top of Rin.

"Tsk, dammit Nagisa," groaned the redhead, untangling himself from underneath the shorter swimmer.

One by one they climbed over the gate and once they were all inside the grounds, they ran towards the main building. The moment they found refuge in the darkness cast by the building's shadow, they heard the distinct sound of someone whistling. The night guard appeared to be returning to his post by the gate.

"Last time we were here we just walked in through the main gate," wondered Makoto out loud.

"And whose fault do you think it is that now we've got a night guard patrolling the grounds?" replied Rin bitterly. "This happened right after the last time you losers sneaked in," he added for good measure.

They kept on moving, hiding in the shadows until they reached the back of the building where several windows were left unlocked.

"These are the main locker rooms," whispered Rin as he pushed himself up an opened window about 5 feet high. "They never close these at night, for ventilation."

Nagisa was once again the second to venture up towards the window, this time he was ready when Makoto once again pushed him upwards.

"Nagisa, I swear if you land on me again…" threatened Rin, the short swimmer complied and was extra careful to land on his feet beside the redhead. Rei followed jumping over with definite grace, Haru was next offering a hand to Makoto who came in last. The warmth inside the locker rooms was welcoming and they all sighed in relief.

"Now what?" asked Haru, quickly getting over the echo that rebounded off the walls and casting a look around trying to get his eyes used to the almost absolute darkness.

Rin motioned towards one of the doors at the far end of the room and they all followed silently.

They crossed the threshold and immediately walked into the adjacent room which seemed to serve as both lounge and dressing room. The walls were lined with mirrors, counters, hair-dryers and towel racks, a few dumbbells scattered across the floor. One could tell this was where the swimmers indulged in a little bit of self-praise.

"Well this is disturbing," whispered Rei as he picked up what seemed to be a measuring tape from a marble top vanity mirror. Curiosity getting the best of him, he peered down the different products that were scattered across the counter top. Razors, eyebrow shaping kits, wax stripes, moisturiser, vaseline and several bottles of aftershave. "Why would anyone _need_ all these things?" he asked incredulously but was unable to finish the question when someone pulled him by the shirt and almost dragged him towards the nearest door.

Rin peered down at him while still holding onto the back of his shirt. "The fact that you don't know the answer to that question is proof that you are not a committed swimmer," he whispered lowly. "And I wouldn't touch that if I were you, that's what Mikoshiba uses to measure his-"

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa broke in, "the swimming pool is this way, isn't it?" he asked as he pushed open a particularly heavy door.

The redhead sighed and nodded, letting go of Rei's shirt. As Nagisa pushed the door open, the lounge where they were standing was suddenly illuminated by the purest glistening of aquamarine that bounced off the walls almost instantly. The five swimmers stepped outside into a giant indoor swimming pool, gaping at the magical sight of its undisturbed, perfectly still surface. A second and a splash later Haruka was in the water, its stillness instantly replaced by the ripples the dark-haired youth left in his wake.

"Well I'll be," said Makoto, "this time I didn't even hear him take off his clothes. He's getting better," he finished as he broke into a smile.

"It's like watching a kitten play with string sometimes," Nagisa added, almost giggling. They all nodded, strangely hypnotised.

"Alright," Rin spoke up while stretching, "I don't know about you guys, but I do fancy a swim," he said as he stripped down to his bathing suit. The other three gasped in surprise as they suddenly remembered something very, very important. They weren't wearing their own bathing suits. Why would they? Summer was long over and they weren't swimming on a daily basis anymore. Only people with access to indoor swimming pools, like Rin, or people with a crazy water fixation, like Haru, would be expected to wear their bathing suits at any given point. They turned to look at each other until their lack of movement caught Rin's eye.

"You nerds aren't wearing your bathing suits, huh?" he needlessly asked, sounding as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do. All three nodded in response.

"Fine," the redhead sighed, "come with me, there's a whole closet full of spares right out that door over there," he motioned towards the door opposite the one they had come in through. "I don't want you swimming naked in _my_ pool, so get crackin'."

"The speedo room-" gasped Rei, horrified.

"Meet me on the other side," Rin added and smirked, right before jumping into the pool, breaking the surface sharp as a razor and swimming towards the other side. The three remaining swimmers started and had to run in order to catch up. They reached the opposite side almost at the same time and Rin pushed himself out of the pool in one swift movement, shaking the water off his hair.

Haru stopped swimming the second he sensed a disturbance in the force, he then turned and saw Rin slicing through the water with all the grace in the world. He sank into the water until only half of his face remained on the surface, eyes peering up curiously as Rin got out on the other side. He could have sworn someone pushed the slow-motion button the second Rin started shaking his head, the muscles on his back flexing with every turn of his neck. He blew bubbles and dove back into the water like a whack-a-mole mole, trying to think of anything without muscles, like shellfish. Or yoghurt. He dove in for a few seconds before heading back out for some air when a sound caught his attention.

"Haru, I'm fucking talking to you!" Rin almost yelled. "I said we'll be right back," he added and the dark haired youth blew more bubbles in response. "If you hear someone coming just… dive back in and hold your breath or something," he finished rather lamely, as the four of them walked out of the swimming pool area and disappeared behind a pair of heavy-looking doors.

This was exactly what he needed, Haru thought, as he dove in and out gasping for air every few seconds, stretching his arms to their limits in order to push himself forwards, faster and faster. His legs kicked to a certain rhythm perfectly in tune with his breathing and the beating of his racing heart, wanting to clear his mind of recent events. Of the fact that, apparently, he wanted to do a whole lot more than simply _touch_ Rin. The past few months had been _hard _on the raven-haired swimmer, what with aunt Spring and cousin Puberty conspiring against him, resulting in awkward dreams and an impulsivity that most certainly wasn't there before. And right at that moment, the water was the only thing providing him with some sort of release from all the stress and hormonal madness he had been dwelling in ever since Rin had returned, or so he told himself. Yes, this was exactly what he needed, Haru repeated over and over in his mind, taking comfort in the lie. Because truthfully, as much as it pissed Haru to admit it, water wasn't much help against teenage hormones and hours worth of pent-up lust. Six trips to the bathroom in the past hour could vouch for that.

_"He's not like water," _he bitterly thought to himself as he turned at the pool's edge, kicking off from the wall. _"He's just a damn tease." _Exasperated, Haru stopped once he reached the edge on the other side and blew a ridiculous amount of bubbles, holding on to the edge and taking deep slow breaths, enjoying the silence and the water all at once.

That was when he heard it, the distinct sound of footsteps echoing through the walls and heading directly his way. Our brave hero did the only thing he could think of, took a deep breath and sank his head under the water hoping to God whoever it was, didn't think much of ripples.

A hooded figure halted the second it entered the swimming pool area. Absolute silence welcomed him and he squinted hard, trying to make out any figures in the dark.

Meanwhile, three swimmers largely unfamiliar with the doors and passageways of Samezuka Academy and one smirking redhead walked into what seemed to be a large equipment room that apparently served as gym and locker room at the same time, judging by several treadmills, scales, weights and other appliances used for hard training, as well as the locker-lined walls.

"Wow…" gasped Nagisa taking in the sight before his eyes as if he had never seen anything like it before. "It's like they're really training you for war or something," he added, not even trying to hide the amazement in his voice.

Rin shrugged and walked towards a door labeled 'swimming equipment'.

Makoto walked in barely a few steps behind them and was equally amazed at Samezuka's blatant display of private funding. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the soft thud of something smacking him in the face as he struggled to catch the bathing suits that Rin had thrown his way.

"Put those on if you wanna swim at all," Rin spoke up, not even trying to conceal his amusement. "You too, Rei. I'll wait outside," he said as he turned to walk back out the door.

Rei sighed, he had to admit it at some point, after watching Haruka-senpai dive in with so much gusto, he did feel like swimming at the moment. Nagisa beamed with excitement, almost ripping off his clothes as he thought of how well his perfect plan was going while Makoto simply smiled at the thought of swimming with his friends once more.

The three teens had effectively stripped down to their underwear and were all in the process of taking off their socks when Rin suddenly ran back into the room, visibly shaken.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" he hissed, diving towards the underside of the nearest weight lifting bench, snatching as many of his friends' scattered garments as he could so as to hide the evidence, hoping to God the darkness could efficiently hide him. Rei made a noise resembling a squeal and would have tripped and landed on his face had it not been for Nagisa who reacted faster than lightning and pulled him towards the nearest door, scrambling into what seemed to be the janitor's closet and shutting the door behind them.

Makoto's brain responded immediately and his eyes began searching desperately for refuge at an inhuman speed. He was far too large to hide in any of the lockers, he wouldn't fit under any of the weight lifting benches, he couldn't hide behind the treadmills, he cursed his muscled frame and kept on glancing around, all of this at lightning speed. He turned his head towards the closet where his two friends had disappeared and barely even considered the possibility of hiding there since he wouldn't have time to reach it before someone walked in on him. These were his thoughts when the door suddenly creaked open and Makoto, finding his feet glued to the spot, did the only thing he could think of. He covered his crotch with both hands and closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.

Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes, Makoto's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage when suddenly a loud gasp broke the silence. The green eyed swimmer ventured to crack open his right eye and was greeted by the anxious gaze of none other than Nitori Aiichirou, Rin's roommate. Makoto recognised him instantly and sighed loudly in relief. He was about to break into hysterical laughter when he was silenced by Nitori's furiously waving arms, beckoning him to swallow his laughter and hold his breath.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" he whispered desperately at no-one in particular, apparently fairly aware that his roommate was also hiding in the room. Rin stuck out his right arm from under the pressing bench and waved frantically, getting the silver-haired youth's attention. He scooted out from under his shelter at an alarming speed, cursing and almost tumbling over, until he was at whispering distance.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. Makoto stood there gaping, glancing from one swimmer to the other.

Nitori seemed to need a second to gather his breath when he almost choked, "The night guard's coming this way!" he hissed back, his voice a lot higher than it should have been. Makoto sweat dropped and yelped, quickly covering his mouth with both hands.

Losing no time, Rin clasped Nitori's shoulders with both hands and leaned in closer, "get Makoto upstairs to the dormitories and hide him in our room, I'll go get Haru and the others!" he whispered loud enough for Makoto to hear. Nitori nodded fervently and grabbed the taller swimmer by the wrist, pulling him away towards the back door. But Makoto's mother hen instinct kicked in right at the moment he was about to walk out the door, he turned around decisively, glancing anxiously at Rin.

The redhead tsk'ed and held his gaze, motioning with his head towards the door, "you agreed!" read his eyes.

Before he even realised, Makoto had been pulled out of the room and started running down a dark corridor, wearing nothing but a pair of white socks and blue orca-patterned briefs.

As soon as he heard the door creak closed, Rin balled up his friends' clothes and slid them under the pressing bench that had effectively hid him just a few seconds before. Thereupon he sprinted towards the closet door where he knew Nagisa and Rei had taken refuge in and leaned in closer, almost pressing his lips against the crack between the door and the wall.

"Nagisa? Rei?" he whispered almost desperately, hoping to all deities above they were listening as intently as he was.

"It's Rin-chan!" Rin heard Nagisa squeal from inside, immediately he pressed his foot hard against the door, stopping it from being slammed open the second the petite swimmer recognised his voice.

"Shh! Nagisa, listen to me," the redhead hissed back. "The guard is coming this way, just… stay put, ok? I'm taking care of Haru!"

The muffled sounds of things tumbling over and what could only be Rei flinching back in pain suddenly reached Rin's ears.

"No way! Rin-chan! Haru… you can't… you have to… ouch! Rei-chan! Cut it out!" Nagisa squealed behind the closed door and Rin knew he had hit the jackpot. As quietly as he could, he reached out a hand towards a steel chair that was carelessly placed by the wall near the closet door and angled it against the doorknob, hoping its bumper feet could resist the strength of one and a half full-grown teens pushing against it.

"Shh! He's coming!" Rin hissed back, unable to withhold the toothy grin smeared across his face. He then pulled out his phone from his back pocket and typed a few lines before hitting the 'send' button.

Nitori's grasp around Makoto's wrist had not withered as they finally reached the third floor where the third year dormitories were located. Their frantic pace slowed down considerably and Makoto took a few seconds to gather his breath, leaning a hand against the nearest wall for support.

The younger swimmer seemed to share the sentiment as not a word was spoken for the following seconds, the only sound their gasping and occasional soft cursing.

"My apologies, Tachibana-san," spoke Nitori a little too loudly, getting Makoto's undivided attention. "I received a message from Matsuoka-sempai about half an hour ago asking me to patrol the corridors and watch out for the night guard," he took a few seconds go control his breathing once more before continuing. "He told me you were breaking in to use the swimming pool…" he stopped once more. "I'm sorry, please don't worry! Matsuoka-senpai knows this school like the back of his hand, please don't worry about your friends, they're in good hands!" he finished with as much energy as he could muster.

Makoto straightened up and cast an anxious look around. They seemed to be standing in the middle of a corridor consisting specifically of dormitories. He could distinguish the names of several Samezuka students on the doors.

"Where… where are we?" asked the green-eyed swimmer, as if needing a confirmation.

"The third floor, our room is one floor up but we have to walk through this corridor in order to get there, please follow me," Nitori replied as he made his way towards the darker end of the empty corridor. Almost on cue, the sound of a door creaking open just a few meters ahead suddenly got both swimmers' attention, forcing them to freeze on the spot.

"Yeah, yeah… Yamanaka, keep an eye on these two while I get back," a familiar voice all but yelled while a tall silhouette walked out a random door to the left, carelessly shutting the door behind him. The figure stopped on its tracks as its golden eyes focused on the two figures before him. A gasp. A few loud rushed steps followed before the unmistakable grin of Samezuka Academy's swim team captain materialised before the swimmers' eyes.

"Well, hullo!" Mikoshiba Seijuurou beamed, holding out a hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world to run into a junior student and an outsider in the dormitories' corridor way past curfew. "Well, Nitori I'll be damned, if it isn't an almost naked Tachibana standing right next to you!"

It suddenly downed in on Makoto the fact that he was standing there in his underwear, a detail he had completely forgotten and was all but mortified to recall. He hurriedly covered his most sacred parts with his hands while blushing furiously.

Mikoshiba walked closer and patted him heavily on the back, making Makoto almost trip forwards. "Not to worry, my friend! I am not a stranger to illegal randonnees in the moonlight," he grinned madly. "Am I to understand Nanase and the others are hiding somewhere in the building?" he spoke loudly but distinctively facing Nitori, who nodded. "Ah, not to worry! Not to worry! I'm sure Matsuoka is positively avoiding the night guard, that sneaky fellow! Your friends are in good hands, Tachibana! Oh, but of course, blind me…" he interrupted himself while glancing at Makoto's half naked figure up and down. "You must be cold, my friend! Nitori, go fetch Matsuoka, tell him Tachibana's joining us for poker, oh, and do get us some energy drinks from the vending machine on your way back, here's a quarter" he grinned as he tossed a coin at Nitori and grabbed Makoto by the neck, turning him around on his heels.

Makoto glanced back at Nitori, confusion etched all over his face, before they disappeared behind Mikoshiba's door.

"Fellas! I've got a late contender!" was all Nitori could make out as the door shut behind them.

Nitori waited a few seconds while holding his breath, his body completely tensed. After what he deemed a reasonable amount of time, he exhaled loudly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened the lid and his fingers tapped over the keys furiously.

_"Senpai, _

_The seagull has caught the fish, I repeat, the seagull has caught the fish." _

Five whole seconds Nitori stood there, unmoving, when he felt his phone buzz back and clicked the new message open.

_"WHT?!"_

The silver-haired teen sighed, silently mourning the fact that his 'code' could not be deciphered by his beloved upperclassman.

_"I efficiently delivered Tachibana-san to the captain's dorm, he dragged him inside, something about poker." _

Somewhere on the first floor, Rin read the newly received message and cursed loudly, slamming doors left and right. Right after effectively locking Nagisa and Rei inside the janitor's closet he had triumphantly walked back into the swimming pool area only to find it completely deserted, no sign of Haru anywhere near sight. In Rin's favour, he hadn't actually planned on locking his friends in the closet, it had just happened. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, teach his friends a lesson for messing with him and earning a few private minutes with Haru. If only Haru hadn't gone off on his own, probably getting himself lost. He had searched the whole first floor and was currently leaning on the handrail of the stairs that led to the second floor, just seconds before giving up, texting Nitori and commanding him to call things off when he suddenly felt the urge to run upstairs and resume his search. Call it a sixth sense. Or his nose, as he caught a familiar whiff in the air.

Rin ran upstairs and reached the second floor while almost running smack into the locker room doors to his right, now used more as a storage room than anything else. He pushed the doors open and tumbled inside, panting like a madman and sniffing the air expectantly.

"Goddammit Haru!" he yelled, now positively sure his former rival had been in the room.

As if conjured by dark magic, Haru suddenly popped out from behind a stack of old floating boards wearing nothing but his unbuttoned jeans.

Rin had barely even registered the dark-haired swimmer's present state before he exhaled loudly in relief, almost leaning back against the wall behind him. He took a second to gather his breath before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Even though he had orchestrated the whole 'night-guard' drama, ordering Nitori to jump in at the right time, effectively frightening the pants off his friends, almost literally, he still felt a wave or relief wash over him as he found himself in the same room as Haru once again.

"The _hell, _I've been looking all over for y-"

He suddenly found himself unable to finish his sentence, not even realising he had been cut off by a pair of moist and eager lips pressed against his own. His eyelashes fluttered in surprise but quickly gave into the disarming sensation of Haru's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him flush against his dripping wet skin.

"Took you long enough," Haruka whispered, breaking the kiss momentarily, mildly amused by Rin's expression of total surprise. Blue eyes were suddenly filled to the brim with emotion and it was a sight Rin found hard to look away from.

"Eh… yeah, well… Nitori and…" Rin mumbled clumsily, completely taken aback, gesturing with his arms back and forth, apparently unaware of the iron clasp Haru had around his waist. "The fuck are you doing here, of all places?!" he couldn't help but ask the second their kiss broke.

"Got lost," Haruka whispered, leaning in closer and touching their foreheads together. "And shut up. You owe me," he barely managed to spit out before giving into his impulse and capturing Rin's lips in a lustful kiss.

As if a switch had been turned on, the redhead immediately responded to Haru's complaint, and it must have been the fact that it was the first time he had heard him speak in such a husky tone that drove him insane almost instantly. Rin's instincts took control over his body and he clasped his hands on either sides of Haruka's head, pulling his face upwards and applying just enough pressure so the dark-haired teen was forced to bend his knees slightly in order to accommodate the pointy-toothed teen, who immediately took advantage of the situation, leaning over and devouring Haruka's parted lips.

"Nnh," moaned the blue eyed swimmer into the other's mouth, tightening his grasp and digging his nails into Rin's muscled back.

"Haru…" Rin all but whimpered, hands roaming down his former rival's chest, down his stomach and around his back, pulling him closer almost painfully. Unaware of his movements and without breaking the kiss, Rin awkwardly pushed forwards, forcing Haruka to walk backwards a few steps until effectively pinning the slightly shorter swimmer against the tiled wall.

Seconds went by, their kiss only intensifying with every breath. Haru had managed to sneak a leg around Rin's calf, his hands digging into the redhead's butt when suddenly and without planning it, his left hand dove into the scarlet eyed teen's right back pocket. The rustle of paper against his fingers indadvertedly broke his concentration, rolling the offending object between his thumb and index finger, pulling it out curiously and raising his hand right behind Rin's head, glancing at it through the corner of his blue eyes.

Rin took advantage of Haru's sudden lack of restraint, mistaking it for submission, and ventured his right hand down the dark haired swimmer's pants.

"R-Rin?" moaned Haruka, unable to decide if he was moaning out of sheer pleasure or blatant indignation as he reread the name and phone number scribbled across the paper before his eyes.

"Don't… don't hold back," Rin whispered back, completely lost in the moment, grasping Haru's fully erect manhood with his hand, tugging gently while nipping at his jawline.

"Rin…" Haru spoke once again, this time louder. "Who the _fuck_ is Annette?"

The redhead froze on the spot, his entire frame tensing up at the name. He was sure he had heard that name somewhere. A few seconds went by where neither of them moved, afraid to break the spell that had been cast around them when suddenly Rin broke into manic fits of laughter, all while holding onto Haruka's erection, tugging on it as he shook with uncontrollable laughter.

"Nagisa's idea of a joke," he managed to splutter out between gasps for air, finally letting go of Haru's manhood while wiping away a tear. "Probably sneaked the paper when I wasn't paying attention," he continued, almost immediately silenced by Haru's scorching gaze. "Although I could bet my life he didn't imagine in his wildest dreams that _this_ was how we would find out," he finished before once again breaking down into a fit of laughter.

Rin raised his hands in indignation, defending his innocence. "I swear!" he chuckled, and if he hadn't been smiling that smile that melted Haru's heart, the dark haired youth would have probably landed a hard punch on the sharp-toothed teen's face.

A few seconds went by and Haru finally shook his head as if saying 'you idiot'. He then pulled Rin closer by the hem of his shirt, taking his hand in his own and placing it back over his cock.

"Make it up to me," read his eyes, uncharacteristically amused.

Rin smirked and licked his lips.

"Turn around," he commanded, leaning as close as he could towards Haruka's ear, hands slowly sneaking into the blue eyed swimmer's pants.

**Woot! **

**Phew! This one was LONG! Over 5000 words!? What!? **

**Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews and the support I've received over the past few days. I am really touched. Really, really. There is so much I wanna say to you right now! But I figured I better get cracking on this baby and finish up before officially replying to you guys and thanking you one at a time for how LOVED you've made me feel! **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too much, I know a lot of things went down, hah! **

**Like I mentioned before, this was originally meant to be one chapter, and when I split it into two and published Part 1, I honestly didn't expect to add anything to the second part. But as I kept rereading it, I just felt like I could still add some more and bwaahahh this is what happened.**

**Even though I will most definitely reply back to all of you who took some time out of your lives to review my fic, I'd like to take this opportunity to respond to a review that made me particularly happy. **

**Hillumi: Thank you, thank you. Thank you. I am THRILLED that you pointed out the one thing I've been aiming for all this time. These are indeed the first encounters of two horny teenagers that are just discovering something new. Of course they do have feelings for each other, it just doesn't matter at the moment! It's a sleepover! Agh… thank you… really, thank you! **

**And thank you ALL! Sharkbait Girl, YaoiYuriFan, ILOVEYOU, TheWorldIsMine, nilifur, clover71, linklover88, pennamesareforfancypeople, vakiromi, azab, Maiden Warrior, maripas, BurningBright222, Lanessa29, Kinkylittlewolf, Twilight Girl, Guest AND FRIEND!, Creature, regulus, loveisfree, MyVioMelody, Kira-can Anime, iMakeMistakes, LOL XD, FREE, Lilly297, Ldrmas, brojaxeh, Lovely Reader, Vega Nighshade, Pyrefly Princess, starstarfairy, maferotaku amiga mia!, OtakuHarunaHimawari, and the rest of the unregistered GUESTS who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! **

And as much as it pains me, the end is drawing near. Not in the next chapter, but soon. Soon…


	8. Phones

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 7 "Phones"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**A/N: There's a lose end in the previous episode that I completely forgot to explain and it's driving me crazy. I wonder if anyone else noticed? **

**Rin dove into the pool and emerged on the other side, guiding everyone into the equipment room. He's supposed to be wearing only his swimsuit, right? So he leaves them to change and walks out for a second before charging back in all panicky. Stuff happens and then, after locking Nagisa and Rei in the closet, he '****pulls out his phone from his back pocket****'… **

**It pisses me off I didn't notice before, so for the story's (and my) sake, let's pretend ****Rin left them to change, ran to the other side of the pool, gathered up his clothes, got dressed, pocketed his phone and charged back into the equipment room. **

**Haru didn't notice because he was busy doing water yoga.**

**If you love me, you'll let this go… *begs for forgiveness***

**BEWARE AHEAD: Fluff-Chaos-Fluff-Chaos-NakedMakoto-Fluff-CHAOS-Cl iffhanger In THAT order. You've been warned.**

"That… was… uncalled for…" Rin spoke between huffs and puffs, limping awkwardly as they made their way towards the large equipment room.

"Shut up," replied Haru, his grasp around the redhead's wrist tightening ever so slightly as he pulled him across the swimming pool area, their bare feet slapping the wet floor as they neared the door. "You deserved it."

The taller teen let out a sound between a groan and a moan as he attempted to massage the area around his groin where Haruka had landed a strong knee kick. They finally reached the doors that led to the gym slash equipment room when Rin dared to speak again.

"I wasn't going to leave them there too long, you know," he whispered, hoping to avoid creating too much echo. "It's just when I realised they had walked into the janitor's closet I…" he trailed off.

"You…?" Haruka inquired softly.

"Couldn't resist," Rin suddenly beamed mischievously.

"And what about Makoto? You said you planned this with Nitori beforehand," Haruka interrupted, his voice sounded slightly accusatory.

Rin shook his head a couple of times. "Hardly," he replied as he straightened up. "I messaged him before coming over. Nitori was originally supposed to drag the three of them to the captain's dorm, he had warned him beforehand, so you and I could sneak back into my room," he almost whispered the last words before taking a deep breath and looking earnestly into Haru's eyes. "But Nitori's probably back in the room and I can't damn well ask him to get out, we might as well get the others and head back to your place before someone catches us. There really _is_ a night guard you know?"

Haruka turned to face Rin and narrowed his eyes in disbelief, placing one palm over the door's smooth surface without applying enough pressure to push it open.

Feeling the dark haired-teen's grasp loosen around his wrist, Rin took the opportunity to free himself and without breaking contact, slid his hand down Haruka's palm, intertwining their fingers momentarily before raising the other's hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Haru's eyes followed the movement of their hands and his gaze lingered over the redhead's lips as he peppered him with kisses. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on by the action but nevertheless he decided it was best to simply look away. Rin smirked, noticing the slight blush that appeared on his former rival's face and, unable to control himself, pulled Haru's hand around his own waist as he inched closer, finally placing both arms around the blue eyed swimmer's shoulders.

"Next time we're alone, I'm definitely going to make you cum," he whispered into Haruka's ear, gently biting on his earlobe. Haru shivered at the contact, blushing furiously, absolutely refusing to let the other teen know how big an effect those words were having on him, he simply opted for applying some pressure into his one arm hug in response, silently telling him he would hold him to his word.

Rin grinned at the action and pecked Haru on the lips before inching sideways and pushing the door open with his shoulder, letting go of his grasp around the other teen's neck. As they stepped foot inside the empty room they were greeted by a sight that made Rin gasp and freeze on the spot.

The janitor closet door was wide open and most definitely empty, the steel chair lying on its side by the door.

Haruka looked around silently, completely unaware of Rin's reaction. "Well?" he turned to face the redhead, silently inquiring where his friends were. Rin began walking around the room, disbelief etched all over his sharp features. He finally scrambled into the janitor closet, picking up random things as if looking for his keys.

"They're not here…"

"What do you mean they're not here?" Haru echoed as he walked into the minuscule closet as if to make sure Rin wasn't lying. Suddenly a soft buzzing sound got their attention. They both reached to their back pockets at the same time, pulling out their phones to check which one had buzzed.

"Tsk," Rin broke the silence as he clicked the message open. "It's from Nitori," he added in response to Haru's inquiring gaze, who turned away and walked out of the closet, uninterested.

As the redhead began scrolling down, the bored expression he usually adopted whenever reading a message from his roommate started changing slowly from absolute indifference to mildly interested, shifting to utter disbelief, immediately turning to slightly panicky and finally displaying pure unadulterated horror.

"Rin?" Haru tentatively asked from behind him and the look he received as the redhead turned to face him almost made him squirm.

_"Senpai, I was on my way to the bending machine when I ran smack into Tanaka-san who had been running back from to his room after he had sneaked out with Yamaguchi senpai, (the short guy who sits behind you in algebra), apparently they were trying to break into the kitchens when they suddenly heard the night guard talking on a walkie talkie to some other guy calling for backup telling him to send Oda and Tama over to the school because he suspected someone had broken in tonight and so they ran back to the dorms and told me all this, so now I'm texting you to let you know that there might be some people looking for you and you should go straight back to the room because if you get caught this time you'll definitely be suspended, especially since you were not supposed to be here in the first place because you said you were going to be visiting family this weekend and so they'll know it was you who broke in and it won't be long before they also discover Nanase-san and the others and then you'll all be in really big trouble, please hurry back! I'll patrol the corridors for you! Don't waste any time! This is a matter of life and death! Don't take any detours or-" _

At that point Rin stopped reading the endless message and cursed out loud, wondering how much time Nitori had wasted by typing all those unnecessary details and making him read all the way down until he finally got the point.

"R-Rin?" Haruka asked in spite of himself, unable to take the silence any longer.

"They're onto us," he almost whispered. Haru rolled his eyes in response and turned away before he was forcefully turned back to face Rin. "I mean, the night guard," his voice barely audible. "He's called for backup."

"B-Backup?" it would have taken Makoto to discern the slight shaking in Haru's voice.

"Shh!" Rin silenced his former rival by placing a hand over his mouth, pulling him closer and walking backwards towards the back door where Nitori had walked out with Makoto on tow. "Shit, fuck, shit Haruka," he spat as he bumped into the door behind them. "We need to find those two morons and get the _fuck_ out of here before someone spots us."

Haru effectively shook Rin's hand off his face and motioned towards the back door. As they both walked out Rin suddenly reached out and grabbed Haru by the wrist, pulling him towards the end of the corridor. It took a few seconds before they both started running as quietly as humanly possible. Not too long after that Haruka suddenly stopped, making Rin almost trip backwards.

"What the-"

"Where the hell are we going?" Haru asked between gasps.

"We're…" Rin trailed off. He had no idea where they were supposed to go. For the time being, Makoto was safe in the captain's room, he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly amused at the thought of a half naked Makoto playing poker with a bunch of jocks but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head, taking a mental note to indulge in it later. Nagisa and Rei were a whole different story, they could be anywhere, literally.

A second buzz pulled him out of his reverie. Rin flipped his phone open and clicked on the new message.

_"Senpai, I was just patrolling the corridors when I heard footsteps and I thought it was the night guard so I hid behind a plant and couldn't really distinguish the shadows that walked past me until I heard the voice of Hazuki-san who was talking about going to the cafeteria to look for you, but then he started running along the other member of the Iwatobi Swim Club and then I tried to follow but then I lost them because they're both super fast and I-" _

Without finishing the message, afraid it might go on forever, Rin grabbed Haru by the wrist once more and pulled him alongside as he started sprinting towards the aforementioned place.

"They're in the cafeteria, let's go!" he spat out sensing Haru's hesitation. The dark haired youth immediately complied and they both hauled ass towards the other side of the building.

As they reached the doors that led to the giant room where all Samezuka Academy students shared their meals, our heroes were slightly breathless. Rin let go of his grasp around Haru's wrist and placed both hands over his knees, gently supporting his weight as his breathing calmed down.

"Maybe we should split," Haruka suggested as he hugged himself slightly, he was still wearing only his jeans and regardless of the bit of exercise they had just done, he was still shivering. Rin didn't miss a beat and rolled his eyes trying to look exasperated, but failed to stop the smile that creeped up his face. He took off his jacket and almost shoved it over Haru's face, staying only in his tank-top.

"Like hell, next I'll be looking for you, no way," he spat back. He straightened up and pushed the doors opened carefully, the ominous creak resounded throughout the empty room. They both glanced around trying to make out any movement in the almost absolute darkness, the only source of light was the moonlight that filtered dimly through the windows.

They silently tiptoed inside the room, careful walk around the room as close to the walls as possible in order to try to blend in with the shadows in case someone undesirable dropped in on them. The wall opposite the door they had come in through was lined by several giant tray racks and the service area. They headed that way quietly, finding it the only possible hideout in case their friends had felt the need to stay out of sight.

"Nagisa?" hissed Rin who was leading the way around a giant shelf of trays. "You here, dickhead?" He might have been looking for his friends, but he was most definitely not about to disguise the annoyance he felt at their disappearance. They completed one turn around the dining room now sure that they were completely alone. They straightened up and let out a sigh of relief at being able to breathe normally. Rin crossed his arms over his chest and blew away a particularly long strand of hair that had been tickling his nose.

"Well, they're not in here…" he said as he pulled out his phone and typed a message as fast as humanly possible.

Haru leaned in closer to see what Rin was typing.

_"Where the hell are you?" _

Send.

They both stood rooted to their spots, silently glancing around hoping to catch a hint of movement to no avail. About a whole minute later Rin's phone buzzed and he flipped the lid open.

_"Senpai,_

_I made it to the cafeteria but it was empty, I'm currently at the swimming pool collecting all the clothes you all left behind. Tell me where you are and I'll go find you!" _

As he finished reading the message Rin had realised he had been reading it out loud, he quickly responded 'cafeteria' and closed the lid, cursing.

"Shit," he spoke as he ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair. "Can't we just leave them here and go?" he asked Haru looking slightly hopeful, but was immediately silent after the glance he received in response.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Haru decided to speak.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Nitori's coming with your clothes," replied Rin, arms still crossed over his chest. He glanced at Haru and smirked broadly. "Although I wouldn't mind you staying in mine."

Haru, who had zipped up the jacket and rolled up the sleeves glanced down at himself. He then raised an arm to his nose and sniffed the sleeve.

"Smells like you," he added conversationally. "I like it."

"Yeah?" asked Rin, half amused half incredulously. "I always thought I smelled like chlorine."

"You do," Haru interrupted, taking a step forward and leaning in closer, his nose almost touching Rin's neck. Careful to keep both arms to himself, Rin smiled and leaned back slightly, exposing his neck teasingly. The slightly shorter teen took a deep breath and couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped his lips. That particular combination of smells, of chlorine and aftershave and that note of muskiness that was so completely Rin, it would all be the death of him. He had never and would never smell anything more inciting than that, and for the first time that night, Haruka wasn't instantly aroused by Rin's presence.

There, in the middle of an empty cafeteria, barefoot, jeans soaked from the constant contact with his wet bathing suit, Haruka momentarily forgot what they were doing or why they were there. All he was aware of was the smell that enveloped him and the loud beating of his racing heart. Words never uttered before were threatening to spill out of his mouth the more he surrendered to Rin's unique scent.

"H-Haru?" Rin asked awkwardly, glancing at Haruka's half lidded eyes and lips that had curled up in half a smile.

The dark haired swimmer's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Once there was no space left between their bodies, Haruka leaned in and inhaled deeply, making Rin shudder from head to toes. He then touched their cheeks together and leaned sideways against Rin's face, taking deep breaths and smiling contentedly. The redhead let out a chuckle and raised his right hand, running his fingers through Haruka's dark strands of hair.

"Rin, I think I-"

CLANK.

A flash caught their eyes and they both hurriedly let go of one another and one of them might or might not have let out a tiny squeal, conveniently disguised by the sound of hundreds of aluminium trays falling over and hitting the floor making a hell-raising ruckus. Without waiting for anything else to happen, without even wondering how the tray rack had tumbled over, they ran out of the cafeteria with the speed of Olympic track athletes. They ran for what seemed like entire minutes although they had in fact only raced for about 27 seconds, finally stopping at the staircase that led to the third year dormitories.

Their hearts were beating madly and their hair seemed to be standing on end. By the time they recovered their breaths all they could really do is gaze into each other's eyes as if trying to read what the other was thinking. They didn't dare to speak afraid they might get caught by the night guard or his backup. Rin then took out his phone and did the only thing he could think of.

He typed a message and threw the phone at Haru, silently beckoning him to read it.

_"Did you see anyone?" _

Haru shook his head and handed the phone back to Rin.

_"I thought I saw a flashlight, those trays didn't fall on their own, someone's messing with us"_

Haruka read the second message and rolled his eyes, completely forgetting they were supposed to be keeping their voices down he took a deep breath and spoke up. "Don't you think you're getting a little paranoi-" Rin's hand over his mouth stopped him from effectively finishing his sentence.

After a few seconds of silence, Rin was sure Haru wouldn't suddenly start talking again, he took out his phone and typed.

_"Fuck it, let's get Makoto and get out of here, if Nagisa and Rei went up to the dorms they're probably safe, nobody patrols the third floor corridors"_

With a silent nod from Haru, they were on their way, heading upstairs and walking straight into a darkened corridor whose end couldn't be made out because of the almost absolute darkness.

The phone's buzzing sound effectively stopped them on their tracks, Rin flipped the lid open and read.

_"Senpai,_

_What happened?! The cafeteria was a mess! I think it might have been a stray cat, sometimes they sneak into the kitchens at night trying to steal some food, I remember this one time-_

Rin scrolled down half of a long paragraph.

_-and that's how I know. Anyways, there's three guards with police dogs looking around the first floor, watch out! I'm heading back to the dormitories now! Don't forget to come pick up all the clothes I gathered! There's shoes and pants and shirts and jackets and one sock. This has been fun!" _

Haru sensed danger the second he heard Rin's sharp teeth grinding, he snatched the phone away before Rin squeezed hard enough to break it.

"Nitori… damn that kid…" hissed the redhead.

Haruka sighed and raised a hand to massage his very sore neck. He hadn't realised how tired he felt at the moment until just now.

"Let's go get Makoto," he suggested, as he threw Rin's phone back at him, his voice barely above a whisper. He was sure pretty soon he wouldn't have much energy left for the ride back home. How they would manage to get back outside, cross the open areas towards the gate and jump over the fence, he had no idea. But he'd leave those thoughts for later. First thing was getting Makoto back. Rin nodded and they both walked straight towards the captain's dorm room. As they approached the aforementioned door they could distinguished a few muffled voices and what was definitely a thunderous voice laughing unrestrainedly. They shared a look and nodded at the same time before Rin knocked twice.

The voices hushed immediately and a few steps were heard before the door slammed open.

"Matsuoka!" beamed Samezuka's swim team captain. "Nanase!" he sounded a bit too surprised as he laid eyes on the tall dark-haired swimmer but pulled them both into the room one at a time by the back of their shirts.

As Haru walked inside the unexpectedly large room his eyes fell directly upon a familiar tall figure sitting on a stool before an improvised poker table between three swimmers whose faces looked familiar although he didn't know their names. The table was effectively hiding him from the waist down and he was holding a set of cards awkwardly, Haru had never seen his friend look more out of place.

"M-Makoto?" stuttered Haruka, scanning his best friend up and down.

"Haruu!" Makoto almost cried, evidently struggling between standing up or just hiding under the bed behind him.

"W-Why are you naked?" asked Haru incredulously.

Captain Seijurou's laughter interrupted their conversation, he walked next to Haru and smacked him hard on the back making the teen almost tumble over.

"Don't look at us, he was naked when he got here," he beamed.

"I-I'm _not_ na-"

"Rin," Haruka shut his eyes and drew his hands into fists. "You didn't tell me he was naked," there was definitely a note of danger in his voice.

"Haru, I'm not really-"

"Rin," Haruka interrupted his friend once again, his eyes still shut, trying to control the outrage he felt over his best friend's situation when suddenly a slight click slash flash sound got his attention, his eyes snapped open and he turned his eyes towards the redhead beside him.

Who was holding out his phone and had just snapped a picture of the sight before them. The smile on Rin's face was something Haru hadn't seen in a long, long time and it almost made his knees give in. But he quickly recovered and shook his head, snatching the phone away from Rin. Contrary to what he expected, the redhead barely reacted as he was too busy holding a hand to his mouth trying to stifle his laughter and failing like a true champ. After a few seconds his shoulders began shaking uncontrollably and he almost fell down on his knees, laughing madly.

And it was contagious, soon all three jocks, the captain and even Makoto himself had joined in, leaving Haru alone to gaze at his fellow swimmers incredulously, phone in hand.

"Ahh, good old times, good old times, but anyways, Matsuoka," interrupted the captain as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "your friend here now owes me a substantial amount of money and he needs you to bail him out," he finished while smacking him hard on the back. Rin was caught by surprise and choked on his own laughter, coughing madly, he leaned sideways and almost hid behind Haru's broad back.

"What? How much?" Rin wasn't entirely unfamiliar with poker nights at the captain's dormitory, but he usually walked away with either a small gain or a small loss. The people who often participated were all pretty good players so the losses weren't terrible and it all turned out to be quite fun, but in the rare occasions where an outsider joined in, he usually got massacred with all players ganging up on him. He really hoped this wasn't the case.

"Meh… about 600 dollars," replied the captain, shrugging.

"What?! Makoto, the hell!" spat Rin accusingly, smacking himself hard on the forehead.

Makoto blushed scarlet and laughed awkwardly.

"i… don't really get this game…" he admitted. "Can't I pay you back some other time? I don't… have my wallet on me," he finished lamely.

The golden eyed captain laughed loudly and placed both hands over his hips. "No can do, young lady. We settle our scores like men!"

"But-" Makoto started but was immediately cut off by Haruka's voice.

"Rin," said the dark haired youth, placing a hand on his former rival's shoulder. "He'll pay you back, let's just go, please." The look in his eyes was almost pleading but what Rin saw in there was mostly exhaustion and it touched him in a level he couldn't quite describe. He shrugged and cracked his neck.

"Fine, I'll be right back," he said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Could you lend me some clothes?" Makoto's voice was muffled by the conversation of the two jocks beside him who were still laughing at his expense.

"Hey, hey," the captain called after Rin who had almost stepped out, "bring back a few hundred more just in case, we haven't finished this game. Oh, and take this one with you," he motioned towards Haru, grabbing him by the back of his collar and pushing him towards the door. "He looks like he's about to punch someone."

Haruka shrugged him off and walked out the door, momentarily glancing back at his half naked friend and giving him a reassuring nod which was immediately returned. Without a second glance he was off.

Rin followed almost immediately but the second he stepped foot outside the door he felt a hard smack over his ass that almost made him hiss and jump into the air. He turned and death glared at the captain who winked mischievously only for Rin to see.

"Now you owe me _two_ pictures of your sister," he whispered and smirked. "Go get him, tiger."

Rin looked like he had been smacked in the face and it took him half a second for the words to really sink in, his mouth flew open and his eyes widened, he was about to curse back at his captain when the door was slammed shut in his face. He stood there unable to move for a few seconds, deciding between breaking in the door and beating the hell out of his captain and heading back to his room to get the night over with. He opted for the latter as he ran a hand over his forehead.

_"That's the last time I ask him for a favour," _he thought miserably, on one side glad that Nitori had actually followed instructions and warned the captain that they would be sneaking into Samezuka and asking him to keep his friends busy for a while. But he was mostly feeling like he needed to punch something, most particularly his captain's face in. Two pictures of his sister, over his dead body. But he guessed he must have filled in the blanks as to why he wanted to be alone with Haru, were they being that obvious? Not that he really cared. He sighed and turned on his heels, walking a bit faster than usual in order to catch up with Haru.

Once they were both level and heading upstairs to the dormitories of the second year students, Haru turned to face him.

"He'll definitely pay you back," he spoke, his voice raspy with exhaustion.

Rin shrugged. "I don't care about the money," he replied honestly. "This night has been a disaster," his own voice now mirrored the exhaustion in Haruka's.

"Yeah," the other agreed. They walked in silence for a few seconds before before they finally reached the door labeled 'Matsuoka/Nitori', they shared a glance as Rin felt for his jacket pockets, realising a little too late that he wasn't wearing his jacket.

Haru held out the small key he had pulled out of the jacket's inner pocket.

"Looking for this?" he asked, handing the little key over to the redhead who immediately took it, not wasting any time to open the door.

They both walked in and were welcomed by absolute darkness.

Haru motioned to turn on the lights but Rin stopped him on time.

"Nitori must be sleeping, he's a heavy sleeper but still… " he whispered as he walked towards the desk closest to the door, turning on the little bedside lamp and pulling open a drawer, taking out a few notes.

Haru took the time to glance around the room, his eyes first landed on the small lump completely hidden over thick looking covers on the top bunk who seemed to be snoring a little too loudly. He then turned his gaze towards the lower bunk, scanning everything from the puffy looking pillow all the way down the dark grey covers and the bundle of familiar looking clothes neatly folded on the bed. There were a few sneakers scattered around the room, his included, Nitori must have also brought those back, thank God. There were also a few pens and papers scattered around but the room was otherwise very clean. And it smelled great, just like Rin. He wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of someone else's smell, probably Nitori's. It didn't mix well and it distracted him from the scent that was so purely Rin's. God, he really just wanted to lie down on that lower bunk and smother his face against the pillow. But he wouldn't do that. No, sir.

Instead, he walked towards the tall redhead who was still counting notes by the desk and snaked his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

Rin stiffened momentarily but then slowly relaxed into the embrace as soon as he felt Haru's nose make contact with the back of his neck.

Carefully placing the notes in his pocket and not even trying to hide the smile that had creeped up his face, Rin placed his hands over Haru's, whose arms had started to slowly rock him back and forth.

"Something in your mind?" asked the redhead warmly. The only response he got was an audible intake of breath as Haru took in as much of his scent as possible. They stayed there for a few seconds, Rin leaning back slightly, welcoming the heat of the embrace, lulled by the sounds of Haru's breathing over his shoulder. Slowly, their fingers intertwined over the space between Rin's bellybutton and his broad chest.

"I think I'm in love with you," whispered Haru into Rin's ear.

The tall redhead stiffened, he felt his heartbeat raise at an alarming speed and he was sure his heart would soon jump out of his mouth.

"Haru," Rin all but whispered back. His body reacted before his mind had made sense of what he had just heard and he squeezed his right hand over Haru's as his left hand moved slowly but surely over his own shoulder towards the blue eyed teen's neck, pulling him forwards while turning his head sideways. Red met blue and their eye contact lasted only for a second before they both closed their eyes and their lips met.

THUMP.

The distinct sound of something crashing against tiled floor resonated in their ears as if someone had lit a loud firecracker behind them. They let go of each other and were both suddenly very awake, their reflexes were fast and they both adopted self-defence positions as they glanced around the room manically. Another loud thump and muffled sounds were heard coming from the bathroom and Rin grabbed the first thing he could find - a half full bottle of Gatorade - and held it above his head, readying himself to strike at a moment's notice. More muffled sounds were heard only this time they could actually distinguish someone's hushed, slightly panicked voice.

The two swimmers shared a glance and nodded, Haruka took the lead and outstretched his arm towards the doorknob, readying himself to open it while Rin positioned himself at the other side, ready to strike.

Without wasting another second, Haru pulled the door open with one swift movement and Rin held his Gatorade high above his head, turning on the lights of the toilet with his free hand.

They gasped at the sight before them, horrified.

There was Nitori, what seemed to be a balled up pair of socks in his mouth, badly tied to a chair that was lying on its side on the floor, kicking and squealing loudly trying to free himself from the knots that bound him, and a flustered, horrified looking Rei trying to calm him down, holding a finger to his lips, staring up at the new arrivals and completely frozen to the spot.

Nobody moved for the next few minutes as they all took in each other's appearances as if trying to make sure it wasn't all a bad dream.

Rin was the first to break the deafening silence.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here!?" his voice was loud and a little too high-pitched bordering on panicky.

Rei seemed like he wanted to speak but only managed to open and close his mouth like a fish out of the water, completely at loss for words.

And before anything even started to make sense, a loud sniff was heard coming from inside the room and they all turned their heads.

"You guys…" Nagisa suddenly appeared from the shadows, a thick grey cover firmly held over his head virgin-mary-style, tears flowing freely down his face. He sniffed ridiculously and not a second after, broke down into uncontrollable sobs. As his eyes squirmed shut and his shoulders began shaking fiercely, a soft thud was heard and Haru turned to spot a small phone rolling on the floor next to his friend's foot.

_"I think I'm in love with you…" _he heard his own voice repeat over and over again as the video captured by the phone replayed itself.

**And tadaaaa! **

**I broke my personal record at an outstanding 6000 words, wahh. I feel like I owed it to all of you who follow my story, I hadn't updated in almost two weeks! I'm really, really sorry about that, school has been crazy and inspiration avoided me. **

**But I finally forced myself to sit down and write a new chapter, I hope it was to your liking! **

**I kind of feel like there's way too many lose ends and I can't seem to get them under control! The more I write, the more confusing I think it gets and I'm not quite sure if it's still an enjoyable read. **

**Anyways, the end is drawing near and now the cat's out of the box (that's an expression, right?) so what's going to happen to our brave heroes now that they've been caught red-handed? Any ideas? **

**And just what the hell happened with Nagisa and Rei? How did they get out of the closet? Why is Nitori tied up in the bathroom? How will Makoto pay back 600 dollars? Stay tuned for the answers in next week's instalment! **


	9. Answers

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**Chapter 8 "Answers"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**A/N: Whew, writing Rei's thoughts was harder than I imagined! There I was researching how doors are made. **

**WARNING: This chapter is almost entirely about Nagisa and Rei's escapades. It contains a slight manhandling of Nitori and just the tiiiiiniest bit of angst, I really dislike angsty fics but this was necessary. Little fluff towards the end though. **

**This is the second to last chapter! **

"D-Did he just…" Nagisa gasped in utter disbelief. "Lock us in?!" As the facts downed in on him, he grabbed onto the doorknob and began twisting it frantically while pulling and pushing at the same time.

"Nagisa-kun please," interrupted Rei, laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to gently pull him aside. "Let me try, you're going to break the doorknob if you continue pulling like that."

But the gentle tugging on his shoulder was counterproductive as Nagisa started feeling the walls closing in on him, the thought of another body almost pinning him against the locked door before him was enough to almost drive him to tears.

"Riiiin-chaaaan!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Let us ooout!" He then took a step back and angled himself sideways, taking aim and throwing himself against the door, bouncing off ridiculously in a manner that would have otherwise made Rei laugh however slightly.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," complained the short blonde swimmer, sprawled on his back and massaging his sore shoulder. The unfairness of it all made him all but start kicking and squealing. And just when they were about to swim together again!

"Nagisa-kun, are you okay?" asked the blue haired teen, kneeling beside his friend and gently pulling him up to a sitting position, but the blonde merely shook his head in response, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Rei did not like seeing Nagisa in this state, not one bit. He had to admit it, he couldn't really blame Rin-san for locking them in, after all, he had probably been aware that they were trying to mess with them for a while now. The taller swimmer was secretly glad it had been Rin-san who delivered this particular blow in the name of revenge, he was sure if it had been Haru, they would have ended in a spot a lot tighter than this little closet they found themselves locked in. Despite whatever everyone said, Haruka-senpai was a scary person. A soft sniffle caught his attention and he turned to his very disappointed friend. Dammit, there was just something about Nagisa that made you wanna protect him at all costs. He looked perfectly frail and innocent at that particular moment, rubbing at his sore eyes, pouting slightly and sniffing like a kid who had been refused a lollipop. It was probably those red hamster eyes. That's it, he wouldn't let his little friend get hurt anymore! Ryugazaki Rei suddenly adjusted his glasses and stood up straight, placing both hands on his hips, superhero-style.

"Do not worry, Nagisa-kun," he began mightily. "I'll get us out of here."

Nagisa looked up at him with sparkling eyes which he immediately started rubbing with both hands, itchy from crying.

"R-Rei-chan?" he tentatively asked, getting Rei's undivided attention. They stood in silence for a few seconds, Rei's brain racing. He took a step closer to the door and placed a hand on its cool surface.

_"Solid Brazilian Cherry, thickness of around 2.5 inches. Flat panels, grain runs vertically. Although relatively yielding, it would require a 1RM of at least 65 kg." _He took hold of the doorknob and twisted it in his hand. _"Unlocked, pressure coming from outside object." _He gently pushed the door only to find it bounce back at him immediately. _"Most likely a chair, angled between 40 and 50 degrees-" _

"W-Why…" Nagisa interrupted but was caught up again in another sniffle. "Why aren't you-" he hiccuped.

Rei smiled back at his friend, guessing the end of his question. "Why am I not scared, you mean, Nagisa-kun?" he smirked back and adjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "Sensitive, rational folk like me don't scare easily, it's like we have a sixth sense earned by years of hard study that allows us to face dangerous situations with-"

"N-No, Rei-chan, that's not what I meant," Nagisa spoke again as he gathered himself and stood up, gently leaning against the nearest wall for support. He then hugged himself and twisted his waist from side to side, cracking the bones of his back, he touched his ears to his shoulders one at a time, making more cracking noises. His left hand suddenly grabbed onto his right shoulder, waving his right arm in circles back and forth, after which he repeated the same motions with his other arm, as if readying himself to throw a spear.

"Na-Nagisa-kun? Wha-" Rei's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, Nagisa's gaze was focused on the door yet again and he struck a pose reminiscent of hurdles track athletes at the start line. There was a manic shine in his eyes.

"I meant," he stretched both legs before him. "Why aren't you," he took aim. "Doing," he said as he readied himself for the last time. "Anything!" he yelled (not as loudly as Rei, completely taken aback) as he ran the whole distance of three steps before crashing against the door with a very loud thud. This time he didn't even bounce back, he simply slid down the door pathetically, moaning loudly.

"Ouch…"

"Honestly," Rei rubbed the back of his head, sighing audibly. He forced his friend back up once more and gently tugged him all the way to the back of the closet, forcing him to lean against the wall. Nagisa held his knees defeatedly and closed his eyes, a strange smile on his lips.

"You know, Rei-chan?" he asked his friend and the only response he got was absolute silence, prompting him to continue. "I really hope they are fooling around. It's like Rin-chan's completely back only better. Tonight's been so much fun."

Rei raised an eyebrow, inquiringly.

Catching his friend's questioning gaze, Nagisa continued.

"When we were kids we all went to the same swim club but we weren't really close. Well I mean, Haru-chan and Mako-chan were, although it seemed like Haru-chan would have been fine otherwise. He was such a beautiful swimmer, even as a kid, and that made him the coolest guy in my eyes. But he always had this aura of unapproachability to him, it was very difficult to engage him in conversation. I'd chase him around like a lost puppy because I admired him so, I thought if I could only be a little more like him then ah, how wonderful that would be. If he could consider me a friend, not just a kid that went to the same swim club as he did. Then we had a breakthrough. And was all because of Rin-chan.

"When Rin-chan arrived, something stirred in Haru-chan. I could tell. It was almost bizarre, how Rin-chan seemed to be everything that Haru-chan wasn't, and the other way around, except of course they were both fantastic swimmers. It was because of Rin-chan that Haru-chan finally opened up, even if only a bit, and I managed to get closer. I felt like a part of the team and it was all because of whatever effect they had on each other. We would run together to the swim club and back, he would swim together and joke together. We became friends and I remember going home one afternoon and actually crying myself to sleep because I was just _so _happy.

"And then Rin-chan left. I stopped going to the swim club and I lost contact with both Haru-chan and Mako-chan. I was so thrilled when I enrolled in their high school because I thought I'd get to hang out with my friends once more! But then, Haru-chan wasn't the same and I knew, I _knew_ it was because of Rin-chan. After all that we went through in the following months, meeting you, starting the swim club, then the competitions and how hostile Rin-chan had become, it was kind of evident that these two had a lot more issues than I had thought in the first place.

"Even after it all worked out in the end, if it turns out that at the root of Haru-chan and Rin-chan's animosity is the fact that they actually have feelings for each other, and that that's why they've been at each other's throats all this time well, that would make me so incredibly happy."

Rei was puzzled by that last statement, really, it made absolutely no sense to him.

"You mean it would make you happy to find out that all their problems were caused because they like each other? How is that good news?"

Nagisa smiled cheekily, patting his friend gently on the head.

"Silly Rei-chan. It's only good news if they're actually fooling around. I'm afraid that if they're not, I'm going to have to intervene and hook them up so they get all lovey-dovey with each other and we all become close friends as a result! Just today, both Rin-chan and Haru-chan were being so pleasant around each other, when was the last time that happened? Years, I tell you, it's been years! And that's because I'm guessing they'd been smooching every time they were alone for over 10 seconds. Can you imagine how much more agreeable those two would be if they were actually sexually pleased?"

Rei almost choked on his tongue and blushed furiously.

"Your brain scares me," he deadpanned. Nagisa responded with an even bigger smile.

"I really, really hope they're fooling around, a little more love in the world," he beamed for the last time before pushing himself upwards, pulling his friend up by the arm.

"Now, Rei-chan, use your brain and get us out of here," he added mischievously. "I have a plan."

Rei sweat dropped, unable to bring himself to ask what that new plan was. Instead he decided to focus on getting that door open. He looked around the closet for something he could use to lever the door out of its hinges. They were apparently locked into a janitor's closet where all cleaning and gym maintenance supplies were stored. Everything from towels, cleaning sprays, brooms and buckets all the way to whistles and chronometers and-

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei almost yelled excitedly. "Hand me that clipboard, will you?"

The shorter swimmer turned to his side and located a small stack of clipboards piled on the shelves to the right. Wondering silently what his friend needed it for, he handed it over and followed the blue haired teen's every subsequent move. With one swift movement, Rei broke apart the steel clip at the top, leaving the board completely flat.

Rei got down on his knees placing an ear on the floor, trying to peek outside the door from underneath, a feat that required him to remove his glasses if only for a moment. Nagisa heard him mumble what he was sure were calculations and he didn't even bother to try to follow. Next thing he knew, Rei had fit the bottom side of the clipboard under the heavy door and took a few more seconds to angle it to his heart's content.

He straightened up and gazed down at his handiwork, cupping his chin with his right hand. Nagisa thought he heard him mumble disapprovingly but decided not to interrupt him, although curiosity was burning within him.

The blue haired teen then turned and pried over the different articles scattered across the closet, trying to find the perfect thing.

"Aha!" he beamed, making Nagisa jump and straighten up in an almost military fashion.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" he couldn't help himself but ask.

Rei then took hold of the sturdiest looking broom amongst the pile in the corner and turned it over.

"And this is how good of a pole vaulter I am," he almost whispered as he took aim and walked as far back as he could, taking a deep breath and propelling himself in a mad dash towards the door. He aimed the end of the broom exactly towards the top of the clipboard and the second the broom made contact with the clipboard, the little object slid completely underneath the door, almost immediately followed by a loud metallic clank from outside.

One second later, the door creaked open rather lamely, revealing a proud looking Rei and a completely dumbfounded Nagisa, both in their underwear.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa jumped over his friend almost making him tumble over, he hugged him tightly over the shoulders while both legs snaked around his friend's waist. "You did it!" he beamed, strengthening his grasp and making his friend gag.

"N-Nagisa-ku-" he coughed frantically, making his friend release his iron grasp around his neck.

"Sorry," Nagisa apologised, sliding down his friend's back and scratching his head.

"Hmph," Rei would have looked affronted if he hadn't been so damn happy his idea actually worked. Although of course, it had to. He glanced at the chair that had imprisoned them for a while with almost pure disdain. "Hmph."

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan," he turned as his friend called him over. "I think I hear someone coming," he whispered urgently. "Hide under that bench press!" he motioned the side as he effectively slid down the opposite bench press, the same under which Rin had hid before. They were completely out of side within two seconds and not another 3 seconds later, the door creaked open and a pair of red sneakers walked towards the middle of the room.

Nagisa held his breath with both hands pressed against his mouth, straining his ears as much as he could, catching the distinct sound of someone typing a message on his phone.

"so… I… don't… think… you… should… worry… anymore… " both hidden swimmers immediately recognised the whispering voice, it was Nitori, Rin's roommate and partner in crime. Somehow both teammates managed to make eye contact from under their respective pressing benches, nodding at the same time, silently agreeing with each other. One second later, Nagisa slid loudly from his hideout, earning a high-pitched yelp from Nitori who dropped his phone in the act.

"Ha-Hazuki-san?!" he asked incredulously at the slightly short but definitely intimidating silhouette before him. "Wh-why are you naked?!" he asked unnecessarily.

Nagisa chuckled darkly, a feat that would have made Rei gulp if it had been aimed at him. The taller swimmer slid from under his bench silently behind Nitori's back, completely unnoticed by the latter.

"Fancy running into you, Ai-chan…" Nagisa all but whispered, as he took a step forward, his body completely hidden by the shadows of the room, his red eyes shining with malicious glint.

"A-Ai-chan?" Nitori audibly gulped, taking a step back.

"Just wondering, you know, not that I particularly care," he added almost conversationally. "Where is Rin-chan?" he ended, his voice a tone lower than normal.

Nitori took another step back, unknowingly walking closer and closer to Rei who stood behind him, waiting for a signal.

"I-I…" he gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied pathetically.

Nagisa chuckled yet again, only this time it was completely humourless.

"I think you do," he stepped closer, Nitori stepped back. "And I think you don't want to tell us…" and before Nitori could even reply, Nagisa nodded sharply and Rei caught Nitori from behind, trapping him in an iron hug.

The silver-haired teen yelped and would have screamed at the top of his lungs had Rei not effectively covered his mouth with his hand.

Nagisa bent over and retrieved the discarded phone on the floor, smiling charmingly.

"Now, now, Ai-chan, don't go making such a ruckus," he beamed, his voice and general attitude completely back to his genki self. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much there, consider it a little payback for locking us up, that's all."

Nitori struggled against Rei's grasp unsuccessfully. As his heartbeat calmed down he wiggled slightly against the hand over his mouth, asking for permission to speak. Rei and Nagisa made eye contact and the latter nodded. Rei let go and Nitori took a mouthful of breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Hazuki-san, Ryugazak-san! I promise I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't know you were locked in somewhere! Rin-senpai had asked me to take you guys to the captain's dorm but when I got here I only saw Tachibana-san! I don't know what Rin-senpai is planning and I really don't know where he is! I was just messaging him to let him know the corridors are all clear!"

Nagisa and Rei exchanged looks once more, silently deciding wether or not to believe him.

"All right," Nagisa began. "Say we believe you, what were you doing here anyways?"

Nitori took a deep breath and began explaining.

"I came back to see if senpai was still here, I had been patrolling the corridors for him but like I said, they're clear. I was just on my way to the swimming pool area where I last saw Nanase-san, he was swimming alone and didn't even see me, but I think he's gone as well! I promise I have no idea what's going on!"

The blonde swimmer nodded twice and Rei cleared his throat to speak.

"So Rin-san is probably with Haruka-senpai at the moment, only we don't know where," he added and Nagisa nodded once more. He glanced down at the phone he was holding and turned to glance at Nitori, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry for this, Ai-chan, but it's for the greater good." His face suddenly broke into a giant smile. As he said so, he turned to the phone he had been holding and began scrolling down the half-written message.

_"Senpai,_

_The corridors are clear, tell me if you need anything else! I think you guys are clear to go swimming now so I don't think you should worry anymo-"_

"W-What are you planning, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked urgently, outraged at his friend's blatant disregard for personal privacy.

"Sorry, sorry, but I just can't have you send this message, Ai-chan," he said as he started deleting the already typed words.

"Hazuki-san?" Nitori asked incredulously.

"We'll explain everything, and Ai-chan?" Nagisa inquired, getting Nitori's full attention. "I'm really, really sorry for what we're about to do, I promise I'll make it up to you, I really, seriously promise on my life, please don't take this personally."

As Nitori's eyes widened, he didn't even have time to react when he was pulled by the arm by Nagisa towards the janitor closet where they had been locked in, and pushing him inside, locking the door behind him and placing the discarded chair back on its position against the doorknob.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei spoke, completely outraged.

"Hazuki-san! Let me out!" Nitori yelped from inside, banging his fists against the door.

Nagisa then leaned in closer to the door, whispering into the crack between the doorknob and the wall.

"Shh! Ai-chan, I promised you it'd be alright, didn't I? I'm sorry for this, we'll come back to get you in a few minutes, please don't make too much noise, remember if we get caught we'll all be suspended, us, you, Rin-chan…" at the mention of the latter, Nitori effectively calmed down and sighed in defeat.

"I understand, I'm sorry it all had to come down to this, but please don't forget me in here! Do whatever you have to do and hurry back! I'm not so fond of small places…" he finished.

Nagisa smiled benignantly.

"I swear we'll be back in less than ten minutes!" he said as he turned on his heels towards the door.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from walking away. "This isn't right… we just can't-"

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, please just _trust_ me on this one, okay?" his eyes were pleading and that always seemed to work on Rei.

"Fine," he sighed, "but we need to find our clothes!" he said as he looked around the floor trying to find the previously scattered garments that were now nowhere hear sight.

Nagisa took a few steps back towards the bench where he had been hiding, pulling out a bundle of familiar looking clothes.

"How-wha-" Rei asked dumbly and Nagisa shrugged.

"Rin-chan must have hid them there, I swear sometimes he's just too mean," he said, smiling warmly to Rei's utter surprise. They took a few seconds to get dressed and just before they walked out the door, Rei froze on the spot.

"Nagisa-kun! You can't lock him in there!" Rei complained loudly, making Nagisa almost roll his eyes.

"It'll just be for a little bit!" he replied apologetically. "He's even kind of okay with it!"

"No, I mean, what if Rin-san comes back!?" the blue haired teen urged.

The shorter swimmer froze on the spot. He was right, they couldn't just leave him there. Not in this closet. He urgently opened the door, catching Nitori by surprise, he then grabbed the silver haired swimmer by the wrist and pulled him alongside.

"Wha-what's going on?" Nitori asked incredulously as he was being led down a corridor with both teens by his side.

"We need to go to your dorm, lead the way!" Nagisa urged.

**Later. **

"So that's what happened," Rin wondered loudly. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his forehead with a wet towel, trying go at least subdue his hammering headache.

Nagisa and Rei sat on the floor directly in front of him with their legs crossed indian style. Nitori was sitting on the other side of Rin's bed looking awfully flustered and Haruka was sitting by the desk, pointedly looking away from everyone else in the room.

"I started texting you misdirections in order to confuse you," the blonde swimmer admitted, his eyes red and puffy.

"Then when we got here, we had to make sure that Ai-chan-san wouldn't escape," Rei interrupted himself and glanced at Nitori apologetically. "I'm really sorry about everything, Ai-chan-san," he said as he placed both hands on the floor, bending forwards and asking for his forgiveness.

Nitori shifted awkwardly, not used to being addressed in such a respectful manner, regardless of how he had been slightly manhandled before.

"Aiyah…" he raised both hands and waved them fiercely, "please, I understand you had no choice, as you said, I probably would have tried to escape," he admitted.

Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Nitori, don't you apologise to these assholes," he said, forcefully throwing his wet towel directly at Nitori's face.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologised yet again and Rin rolled his eyes.

The redhead stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"So then, it was you two at the cafeteria?"

Both Nagisa and Rei nodded.

"We were… we kind of…" Rei began but was interrupted by Nagisa.

"We texted you to go there and we were hiding behind the trays, we sent you a message telling you that us, I mean, Nitori, was gathering up the clothes because we wanted you to think you were alone, I wanted to snap a picture of you but then I lost my balance and," he glanced sideways towards Haru who still refused to acknowledge them. Nagisa crawled towards his friend, placing both hands over his knee and tugging at his clothes.

The blue eyed swimmer barely glanced down at him before turning his gaze back to the spot between his nose and the wall.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa implored. "I only thought you were fooling around, I thought, if you were and then we all knew that you were, then it wouldn't have to be awkward for anyone since we'd all know! And and… Haru-chan I'm so sorry, if I had known… you weren't just… if I had known you two were in lo-"

Haruka suddenly stood up, making Nagisa almost jump back in surprise.

"Rin," he addressed the redhead who looked up at him expectantly. "Give me the money, I'm going to go get Makoto."

The pointy toothed teen sighed as he took out the notes from his pocket, handing them out to his former rival.

Pocketing the money, Haru grabbed the folded clothes on the bed and walked out the door without glancing back. The coldness of his demeanour making Nagisa's eyes swell with tears.

"And then what happened?" Rin broke the silence before Nagisa actually broke down in tears.

"We decided it would be best to head back to the room and wait for you here, you were bound to come back at some point so I hid in the bathroom with Ai-chan-san while Nagisa pretended to be him asleep," Rei explained but was effectively cut off by Nagisa's loud sniffling.

"Haru-chan hates me now!" he yelped, covering his face with both hands. Rei put an arm around him reassuringly.

"Now, now, Nagisa-kun, calm down, I'm sure he'll understand," he spoke consolingly.

"And what about the guards? The backup? The dogs?" Rin sounded slightly outraged at being played by his two friends.

Rei shook his head. "Oda and Tama are my cats," he admitted guiltily.

Rin rolled his eyes, sat back down and let himself fall back on the bed, covering his face with both forearms.

_"This is the worst day ever,"_ he thought to himself but he shook his head almost imperceptibly not a second after. _"He said… he said he's in love with me… I can't believe he…"_ he was suddenly torn between smiling or crying out loud. That had probably been the most poignant moment of his entire life and his friends had been there to perfectly ruin it. And what was worse, Haru wasn't talking to him. Hell, Haru wasn't talking to anybody. The second Nagisa had made his appearance, Haru had moved to put on his shoes and then retrieved to the corner of the room, nothing anyone said shook him from his reverie. God if only they could be alone for 10 goddamn minutes, everything would be solved.

"Senpai?" Nitori's voice caught Rin's attention and he lifted one arm just enough to reveal one crimson eye. The silver haired youth took it as a signal to continue. "Um… just, just so you know… I'm really happy for you two!" the last few words almost lost as he spoke them as quickly as possible.

Rin was suddenly very glad his arms were covering his face and the blush that he could feel starting to spread across his cheeks.

"Shut up," he bit back, unable to control the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until they heard the sound of footsteps closing in on them, the door opened quietly to reveal Makoto looking visibly relieved and Haruka, the same stoic expression on his face.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa stood up as fast as he could and ran towards his friend, locking him in a tight embrace and nuzzling his chest. "Mako-chan!" his voice was muffled by the fabric of the other's shirt but his clear sobbing was more than distinguishable.

Makoto gently patted his friend's head and glanced at Haru inquiringly. The latter only turned his gaze away from him, locking eyes with Rin for barely a second before effectively sitting back down on the chair by the desk and looking away entirely.

Rin sighed and stood up, pocketing his keys.

"Let's just go, okay?" he sighed as he massaged the sore muscles of his neck.

The rest took it as a signal and they all stood up, zipped up their jackets and tied their shoelaces, making sure they were prepped and ready to run if they had to. As they all headed for the door, Haru cleared his voice and they all turned to look at him, surprised.

"Can you guys… give us a moment?" he addressed his friends, not needing to specify who he was referring to as 'us'.

Nagisa, Rei, Nitori and Makoto exchanged glances for a second and nodded.

"I'll… eh… let's go to the bending machine at the end of the hall, shall we?" Nitori suggested and everyone sounded just a little to cheerful at the idea. They walked out of the room and the door clicked shut behind them, leaving Haru and Rin alone, standing three meters away from each other.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Rin clicked his tongue and walked towards Haruka who had been avoiding his gaze.

"Nagisa's pretty sure you hate him," Rin spoke conversationally. "I know I'm not that happy with him either but, don't you think you're actually being a little cold there? I mean he's practically considering suicide."

Haru shrugged dismissively. "I'm not mad at him," he replied honestly. This took Rin by surprise but he found himself unable to add anything to that. The silence continued for a few seconds until the redhead couldn't take it any longer.

"Haru," he gently whispered as he made a move to touch the dark haired swimmer. He was surprised to see Haru flinch back and avoid his touch. The action made Rin's chest contract painfully. "W-What's the matter with you?" he asked incredulously.

Haru clenched his fists and lifted up his face, finally making eye contact with Rin.

"I'm sorry," he began and the words almost knocked the air out of Rin. "What I said, I shouldn't-" but he was immediately silenced by a pair of lips firmly pressed against his. It took him by surprise but as he recovered, he tried to wiggle himself out of the arms that were now tightly surrounding him.

Then it hit Rin, Haru wasn't kissing him back. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he felt a sudden urge to hold on to the boy before him as tightly as possible. Instead, he loosened is embrace and placed both hands on Haru's shoulders, silently begging him to look him in the eye.

"Haru," his voice sounded pleading. "Haru, look at me."

The blue eyed teen complied and locked eyes with the boy before him.

"You said… you said you were in love with me," Rin all but whispered, trying to lock foreheads with the raven haired youth, who only stiffened under his grasp.

"I…" he mumbled back and tried looking away before his chin was brought back by a warm hand, tilting it upwards lovingly.

_"Haru," _Rin's whisper was almost inaudible, his breath ghosted over Haru's mouth as he leaned in close enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. As he did so, Rin's left arm snaked over Haru's shoulders, running his fingers into Haru's dark mane, pulling him closer by the shirt with his right hand.

Haru's lips parted open but none of them made a move to kiss, instead they both closed their eyes to savour the moment. They remained motionless, locking foreheads and breathing each other's air through their open mouths, a space of millimetres separating their lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Rin's tongue shyly peeked out of his mouth, gently running it over Haru's bottom lip, making him shudder.

Without even noticing what he was doing, Haru's hands acted on their own accord and tugged at Rin's shirt, gently at first before he started actually grabbing fistfuls of the fabric, pulling him closer until he firmly placed both hands over the other's waist, the force of his grasp made Rin shudder in turn.

Rin felt Haru relax into the embrace and the second the latter's tongue shyly made contact with the tip of his own, his eyes sprang open and his gaze landed upon Haru's deep blue eyes, his long lashes fluttering momentarily. Unable to refrain himself any longer, Rin plunged forwards, trapping Haruka's mouth in a slow sensual kiss. It wasn't loud, it wasn't sloppy, it wasn't forceful. Their lips moved almost rhythmically, tongues touching shyly, breaking apart and breathing hotly into each others mouths every other second.

"You can't possibly think," Rin whispered between kisses, "that I don't love you back."

Haruka's grasp tightened around the redhead's waist, silently letting him know the reason for his previous hesitation. Rin kissed him again, fighting the tiniest of smiles.

"Haru," he whispered into his mouth, closely followed by another kiss, a hungrier one. "Haru, I love you," he broke the kiss for a second before attacking his lips once more. "So goddamn much," he whispered and Haru moaned into his mouth, his lashes fluttering. "I've loved you for years," Rin's voice melted away between quiet moans and the sounds of their kissing.

And then time stopped, they kissed into the night for what felt like hours and hours on end. Their tongues still danced shyly against each other, not entirely invading each others mouths, although their lips began to swell and bruise slightly. None of them had any idea for how long they had stayed locked in their embrace but the second they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, they broke into a smile. Rin was grinning madly and Haru let out a shorty chuckle, the sweetest sound Rin had ever heard him make.

The redhead took Haru's face in his hands and hoisted himself up in order to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's go home," Haru spoke, earning a nod from the other teen. They walked out of the room, hand in hand.

**Sooooooo, what did you think? **

**Ahh, this is really reaching its end, next chapter will be the last, but don't worry, I'm planning on making it extra long and extra smutty and extra fluffy and extra funny! Wah, i'm getting emotional, this has been so much fun to write! Thank you thank you THANK YOU every one for subscribing and reviewing my story! I hope Nagisa wasn't too out of character, I think he's got a little devil within him and I just practically drove it out of him for the sake of the story. He's still adorable and full of love! Sorry if anyone was expecting some Nagi/Rei action, I'm actually not thaaat fond of that pairing to be honest, I just think they're the best of friends. **

** YaoiYuriFan, FREE, Twilight Girl, LOL, Sharkbait Girl, I LOVE YOU: You guys are all friends! Like, in real life? That's just amazing, I wish I had that many friends I could share fan fictions with! My roommate occasionally listens to me rambling about them but it's been a whiiiile since we last read them to each other. You guys are lucky! Thank you so much for your continued comments and support, lots of love to you! **

**And thanks to everyone else who commented so far! Wow, 119 reviews?! Seriously?! As much as I'd like to reply to you individually in this little section after every chapter but then that would probably take a loooot of space and mislead you guys into thinking the chapter's actually longer than it is. But I know who you are and I treasure each and every single review, I WILL reply to each and every one of you in due time, that's a goddamn promise! **

**Anyways, next chapter's the last one. Sad. But I might write an extra chapter in the end, you know.. the morning after kind of thing? Haha, who knows, maybe some morning smut? Who'd be up for some of that? Anyways, leave a comment on your way out, let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think should happen next, are you guys done with all the action? Should we just calm down and let our brave heroes go to sleep? I think they're all pretty tired, let alone disappointed cause nobody except Haru and Rin (a little) got to actually swim!**

**Or kiss ;) **


	10. The Big Blue

**THE SLEEPOVER**

**(Otherwise known as an 8 chapters build-up to plotless SEX)**

**Chapter 9 "The Big Blue"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing… *fade out*

**FAIR WARNING: Humor went flying out the window.**

**Graphic, unadulterated gay sex ahead, peppered with some dirty talk. **

**Don't expect magical sex where they stimulate the prostate with the second thrust. Anal sex hurts, especially the first time. **

**Pff, who am I kidding? It's still fucking funny and romantic as hell!**

**I have no shame. **

**A/N: I edited the chapter haha, man I usually don't care **_**that**_** much about typos but pffff, how embarrassing, I wrote 'bending' instead of 'vending' like, three times. A dear GUEST review let me know of the mistake asking if it was supposed to be a reference to Futurama. Wahh how embarrassing haha. Thanks, dear GUEST. Mistake fixed! **

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" Makoto was the one to finally break the silence as the four of them finally reached the vending machines area at the end of the corridor.

Rei took a seat on the benches directly in front of the machines, covering his face with both hands, visibly exhausted.

Nagisa had fortunately stopped crying although he was now suffering from those post tantrum hiccups he hated so much. He pressed a hand against the cold surface of the vending machine and leaned forwards, bumping his head against the glass, moaning loudly.

Nitori took a good look around, after waiting for a few seconds and making sure that none of the other two had any intentions of actually responding to Makoto's question, the silver-haired teen took a deep breath and faced the tallest swimmer.

"Tachibana-san, I believe…" he began rather bravely before stopping in mid sentence and glancing around once again for good measure. "Matsuoka-senpai and Nanase-san are… they, eh… well, we think, I mean now we know they-" as hard as he tried, he couldn't really stop the blush that began creeping up his face. Mentally surrendering, Nitori chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly.

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh…"

Nitori nodded furiously, closing his eyes and pursing his lips together, torn between smiling, laughing or asking a bunch of questions that had popped into his mind at the thought of two men in bed.

But the green-eyed swimmer only smiled benignantly, out stretching a hand to ruffle Nitori's hair.

"Finally," Makoto sighed in relief and three pairs of eyes turned to look at him expectantly.

"W-What? What do you mean 'finally'? Mako-chan?" Nagisa managed to ask between hiccups.

The oldest teen simply shrugged, summoning a coin from his pocket and heading towards the vending machine.

Two seconds later, Nagisa's exaggeratedly loud gasp got everyone's attention, as he covered his mouth with his left hand and pointed an accusatory finger at his childhood friend.

"You _knew?!_" he asked, outraged. At that, both Nitori and Rei looked up wearing similar expressions of absolute shock.

Makoto pressed a button and a can of soda rattled loudly inside the machine. As he retrieved the can and turned to face his friends, his smile widened.

"Kind of," he shrugged. "I know Haru very well and he had been acting off every time Rin was around. At first I thought it was because of Rin's almost radical personality change after he came back from Australia," he took a sip from his soda and gathered his breath.

"And?" asked Rei, sitting at the very edge of the bench.

"Let's just say I could basically hear Haru's thoughts louder than all the films we watched tonight," he smiled and closed his eyes. "He freaked me out so much I had to force myself to tune out," he chuckled.

Nagisa smacked himself on the forehead.

"Of course! You can read Haru-chan's mind!"

"But then… why… why didn't you tell us? You could have said something and then we wouldn't have had to do all we did to know for sure! I don't understand!" Rei choked up.

The green eyed teen shrugged once more, his smile ever present.

"Like I said, I kind of suspected, I had no idea if Rin felt the same way. And also, well, I thought it would be fun," he replied, nodding ever so slightly. He moved closer to his blonde friend and put an arm around his shoulders, offering him his soda.

"He doesn't hate you, by the way," he added, making Nagisa turn his head and look up at him, beaming.

"H-He doesn't?" he asked as if needing confirmation.

Makoto shook his head and ruffled Nagisa's hair. "He's a little overwhelmed though, so what do you all say we just head back and you two crash at my place tonight? Let's give those two some space," he suggested.

Nagisa's smile lightened up the atmosphere.

"Nn!" he nodded once and raised the soda can to his lips. As he took a giant gulp, his eyes widened and he almost choked, coughing furiously. He stumbled forwards over to Nitori, who involuntarily stepped backwards at the action. Nagisa took hold of his shirt and began shaking him slightly.

"Ai-chan! You have _got_ to send me that video I took with your phone!" he urged. "I have an app that can turn it into my ringtone!" he added excitedly. Nitori's head bobbed stupidly before he effectively took control over his body, straightening up and trying to pry Nagisa's little hands off of him.

"Like hell he is," all four of them turned around to see Rin and Haru appear from within the shadows. "He's deleting it this instant."

"You guys are back I see, ready to go?" Makoto asked, glancing momentarily at their intertwined hands. Rin didn't miss his friend's eyes and glanced down at his own hand for only a second before defiantly looking straight back at the taller swimmer.

"One word from you and I'm calling Nagisa's sister," he threatened and Makoto visibly stiffened, looking away and chuckling almost silently.

Haru let go of Rin's hand, catching the redhead by surprise. He watched as the dark haired teen walked straight towards Nagisa, who immediately let go of his grasp on Nitori's shirt, hiding his hands from view and pointedly looking at his feet, bushing furiously.

"Nagisa," Haru spoke, placing both hands on the shorter teen's shoulders. As the younger swimmer looked up to meet his friend's gaze, he suddenly found himself enveloped in an awkward yet firm embrace. He gasped in surprise and his eyes widened at the realisation that Haru was actually hugging him.

"H-Haru-chan?" he asked incredulously, unable to do anything but blink and blush scarlet.

"Thank you," Haru whispered into his ear, letting go of his friend and turning around, evidently heading towards the stairs.

Nagisa remained rooted to the spot as the words slowly sank in. Nobody moved for what seemed like entire minutes, the only sounds were Haru's disappearing footsteps as he walked downstairs.

Suddenly, and to everyone's utter surprise, Nagisa turned his beaming face towards Rin who instinctively flinched back, expecting what was coming. The blonde teen launched himself forwards, taking a giant leap towards the redhead, managing to jump high enough to encircle his legs around the other's waist, placing both arms around his neck and kissing the top of his head.

"The fuck, N-Nagisa-" Rin tried to spit out but his voice was immediately muffled by the shorter teen's shoulder covering his mouth.

"Rinrin! I looove you!" the shorter teen beamed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I love you both!"

Rin desperately tried to wiggle himself out of the embrace but as he had learned for the second time tonight, Nagisa was abnormally strong, so he simply decided to let his friend hold him for a while, gently patting him on the back with one hand, sighing.

"Sure, sure, just get off me already!" he commanded the second he sensed his friend's grasp loosen ever so slightly. As his feet touched the floor, Nagisa looked up and locked eyes with his friend before him.

Rin snorted at the sight of Nagisa's ridiculously wide eyes and damn that stupidly contagious smile of his! He ruffled his hair and hoped that would be the end of it, turning around and walking towards the staircase where Haru had disappeared.

"Nitori," Rin spoke up, turning around and locking eyes with his roommate. The silver haired teen perked up and walked towards the redhead expectantly. "Sorry about all the trouble these idiots caused you, and thank you for your help." Nitori blushed immediately, taking another step closer to his roommate with all the intentions of bowing or something ridiculously polite like that. But once he was within touching distance, Rin leaned forwards closer to his ear. "Send me that video," he winked.

Nitori gasped at the playfulness in his roommate's voice, beaming back and nodding furiously.

"Nn!" he replied.

Makoto yawned as he began walking in the same direction as Rin, pulling Nagisa by the shoulders. "Let's go," he said, locking eyes with Rei who immediately sat up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

After apologising profusely for a few seconds, Nagisa and Rei waved Nitori goodbye and followed their two friends down the stairs.

Once they reached the first floor landing, where Haru had been patiently waiting, Rin took the lead and instead of walking back the same way they had gone in, he started heading towards the main entrance.

"Rin?" asked Makoto, wondering at the change of direction. The redhead turned back and shrugged.

"Shut up, I did it for the sake of suspense. We could have easily walked in through the main gate," he admitted, making Rei almost tumble forwards.

"Rin-san!" the bespectacled teen spoke, outraged.

They walked in silence for a few seconds, out the main door of the building, across the large stretch of grass that led to the gates and finally out the street, past a small security booth where a uniformed man was leaning back on his chair, sleeping soundly.

They encountered no further problems, finding their bicycles in the exact same condition they had left them. As they mounted and readied themselves for the ride back, Makoto dragged his bike over to where Haru was standing, brushing away the leaves that had piled and stuck between the wheel's wires.

"Haru," began the taller swimmer, even though he did not get a visible response, he knew Haru was listening. "You and Rin go ahead, Nagisa and Rei will crash at my place tonight."

The raven haired teen straightened up and Makoto didn't fail to notice the slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Got it," responded Haru dryly, as he mounted his bike and began peddling away towards the other end of town, four bikes followed.

As they began peddling down a stretch of the road by the beach, Haruka couldn't stop his eyes from glancing sideways, looking longingly at the crystalline water that beautifully reflected the moonlight on its surface. Every time he had this same image before him he couldn't help but think of whales and all types of sea creatures breaking the surface playfully, only to dive back in. It was a thought that had never failed to calm him down, whatever the situation. And right at that moment, he couldn't have felt more restless. Rin said he loved him back. _Rin loved him back. _Haru looked at the water and pictured a giant orca jumping gracefully towards the sky, diving back into the ocean's open arms. Rin had said he had loved him for years. His heart felt like it could burst. It really did. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out any forms in the far end of the ocean, straining his ears so he could catch any sort of sound. And then there was Rin's mouth and lips and tongue and oh, the taste that lingered in Haru's own mouth, he could summon the memory on command and he could actually taste him the way he was tasting the salt in the air. And it was starting to have a physical effect on him. He jolted as the bike rode over a particularly large pebble, his crotch bumping uncomfortably against the seat. He lifted himself up and kept on peddling, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. Dolphins, yeah, dolphins swimming and breaking the surface of the water, their playful chirping echoing through the night. The sound of Rin's hot breath against his neck. Dammit. The ever-changing shades of ocean blue. Scarlet eyes glazed with lust and passion and love and seashells, seagulls, seawater. Rin, Rin, _Rin._

Haru forced himself to stop, afraid that he would lose control of the bike any second now. His face felt abnormally hot and he thought he wouldn't last another minute without managing to make some sort of physical contact, any type of physical contact with the redhead who clouded his thoughts.

Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei stopped abruptly when they noticed Haru had laid his bike on its side and was now intently staring at the ocean. They dismounted one by one and walked towards him.

"Haru?" Makoto broke the silence, gently placing a hand over his shoulder. The blue haired teen turned his head, looking for Rin with his eyes. Makoto smiled and shrugged almost imperceptibly.

"Let's go guys," he spoke up directing his words at Nagisa and Rei, who were slightly taken aback but eventually nodded nonetheless. Nagisa couldn't refrain himself from gently hugging Rin around the waist if only for a second, before whispering something that sounded a lot like 'good luck' which Rin resolutely refused to acknowledge, waving him off and focusing on the situation at hand.

"Call you guys tomorrow!" yelled Makoto from a distance and soon the sounds of their bikes were completely muffled by the gentle November breeze until only the sounds of the water prevailed.

Rin walked towards the raven haired youth and stopped when he was close enough to touch him, he placed a hand on the small of Haru's back and waited for a response. Nothing happened.

"Hey," Rin began, trying to get the other swimmer to acknowledge his presence beside him. Rin tried to make eye contact but Haru's eyes remained fixed in the horizon. Sighing defeatedly, Rin pulled his hand away and was about to pocket it when he felt Haru's hand grasp his wrist, stopping him from pulling away. Their eyes met for a second and Rin smiled, relieved.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Haru asked, pointing at the beach below the stretch of road where they were standing. Rin glanced around incredulously for a second before realising the other teen meant business. He nodded and Haru led the way, walking down the small grassy patch that separated the asphalt from the sand, not before carefully stacking their bikes at a safe distance from the road.

They walked in silence for a few seconds, hands in their respective pockets.

Rin was at loss for words. He really had no idea what to say or what to do. Whenever Haru got into one of his contemplative moods it was impossible to engage him in any sort of conversation. As for trying to guess what he was thinking, that would probably take a Makoto and a half, if anything at all. The redhead cursed under his breath, kicking a pebble as he went.

"You know," the redhead began, breaking the silence and getting Haru's attention. "You really should start talking to me about what's going on in that head of yours, I can only take so much suspense."

Haru held his gaze momentarily before turning his eyes back towards the ground. It would have been extremely annoying for Rin had he not noticed the slight smile that started to pull at the corners of Haru's mouth. His red eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What's so funny?" he asked, taking a closer look at Haru's face and noticing the blush that the half darkness had successfully hid from his eyes. "Are you blushing?" he continued, incredulously.

Haruka flushed scarlet in a matter of seconds, stopping on his tracks and covering his face with both hands.

"Oh God," came out the muffled, mortified words.

Suddenly, Rin understood and a giant smile appeared on his face, bearing out his pointy teeth.

"You're thinking about sex, aren't you?" he teased the slightly shorter teen, who only moaned in response. At this, Rin couldn't suppress the loud snort that came out of his nose and started laughing wholeheartedly.

Haru let his hands fall to his sides and scowled at the laughing redhead.

"Shut up, Rin," he tried to sound angry but he ended up sounding like he was 12 years old again and someone was teasing him about his name.

_"Haruu,"_ Rin almost chanted, taking the opportunity to cradle Haru's face with his hands, tilting him upwards so as to make eye contact. "God you're adorable," he added, gently pecking the raven haired teen before pulling back, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Suddenly feeling a lot better, Rin resumed their walking, pulling the other by the hand almost playfully.

Haru felt like dying, he wanted to dig a hole, jump in and pray for a flood. Was he so transparent? Silently glad that all Rin could distinguish was his blush and not the bulge that up until a few seconds had struggled for freedom against the fabric of his pants. God, he wanted to just drop dead right then and there. He would have stayed quiet, he should have, all those years of not offering neither comments nor opinions whenever someone talked to him _should___have come in handy at that moment, except there was something that was bothering him to no end and if he didn't voice his concerns soon, he was pretty sure his head would just explode.

"Have you ever-" he began but immediately cut himself off, cursing at his blabbering mouth.

Rin gently applied some pressure to his hand, silently beckoning him to go on. He already knew what he wanted to ask.

But that was as far as Haru's bravado went. Chuckling to himself, Rin shrugged, staring at the horizon.

"I've never gone all the way," he informed the shorter swimmer who immediately looked up, searching his face with his glistening blue eyes. Not like he hadn't expected that answer, after all, Rin had admitted to dating a couple of people back in Australia. He'd be a fool not to expect him to at least have experimented before. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to kick something. Or set Australia on fire.

"Oh," was all he offered in response.

Rin snickered, stopping on his tracks.

"Let's sit down," he suggested, taking a seat on the sand before the other teen had time to object.

They sat down side by side, staring at the horizon, hands clasped together.

"This is going to sound ridiculous," Rin began talking, pointedly looking away from Haru. "But whenever I actually had a chance to go all the way, no matter who I was with, they weren't you. That was kind of an immediate turn off," he admitted. "I never really thought it would be possible, us getting together, or something... I don't mean to say I was planning on staying a virgin all my life but well, it never seemed like a pressing matter to deal with.

"Shit, why are we even talking about this? This is fucking embarrassing…" Rin mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Rin," Haru spoke up and the redhead almost flinched, taken aback.

"W-What?" his voice quivered at the look of utter determination he saw in Haru's blue orbs.

"How far can _we_ go?" he asked in the most annoyingly neutral tone he could muster.

It was Rin's turn to blush furiously. Words started erupting in his brain and suddenly the image of a ravished Haru at the brink of ecstasy popped into mind, forcing him to shake his head and swallow hard. He counted the seconds in his mind and after 8 or 9 he decided he had to say something.

"W-We can… I mean, we don't have to, you know, we have to decide who…" and he cut himself off with a groan. "This shouldn't be so fucking hard to say, goddammit!"

He was so focused in untangling the ideas in his mind that Rin failed to notice Haru slowly leaning towards him until it was too late and he found his back pressed against the cold sand, Haru's face hovering millimetres over his own.

"H-Ha-" but he was cut off by the raven teen's moist lips trapping his mouth in a wet, lustful kiss. Haru's left hand was pinned under Rin's shoulders as his right one traveled down the other's broad chest, down his stomach and finally cupping his soft cock over his pants, causing Rin to flinch back in shock.

"Can we do this?" Haru whispered against the other teen's opened mouth, before sliding his tongue over Rin's bottom lip, gently stroking his cock to life. It took Rin almost an entire second to realise the situation they were getting themselves into, finding it erotic to no end. Not wasting another second, Rin pulled Haru by the front of his shirt with both hands and with as much force as he could muster, smashing their mouths together and bucking his hips.

"Yes," he moaned back into the other's mouth. Their tongues clashed and danced arrhythmically, making loud smacking sounds that only worked to excite them even more. They were kissing with so much force that their teeth kept clanking together as they aimed to ravish the other's mouth. Haru's hand had effectively stroked Rin's cock into a perfectly vertical position, as Rin's own hands traveled down Haru's back towards his butt, squeezing forcefully.

As Haruka moaned into the kiss, visibly stimulated by the other teen's grasp on his ass, Rin's hands circled his waist, tracing the outlines of the blue eyed teen's own throbbing erection over his pants. Haru's entire frame stiffened and his eyes fluttered shut, a frown of pleasure and restraint taking over his face.

"Rin, don't… don't tease me anymore," the raven haired teen begged between whispers. He had been played with enough for one night and he was sure he wouldn't survive another denial of his own release. He tried pulling back if ever so slightly but Rin's grasp kept him in place. In a matter of a fraction of a second, Haru felt himself roll over and land on his back, the redhead straddling him and glancing down at him with glazed eyes full of lust.

"Kiss me, Haru" moaned Rin, his open mouth hovering millimetres above Haru's, as he worked his hands over the other's erection. The huskiness in the other's voice was enough to drive Haru into a lust filled frenzy, pulling himself upwards to meet the other teen's lips and sliding his tongue into his waiting mouth.

Rin slid down the other teen's body without breaking the kiss, stretching his entire frame so that his knees were level with the teen's below him as he unbuttoned Haru's jeans. The raven haired teen gasped as both his pants and swimsuit were pulled down in one swift movement. His eyes widened and he searched Rin's face for an explanation, anything whatsoever, but all he got was a nip on his chin and a peck on his lips before the redhead disappeared downwards.

Haru tried clutching at the other's jacket, desperately trying to pull him back towards his face but it was to no avail. Rin glanced up at him and cracked a wicked smile, licking his lips.

"Rin, don't-" Haru almost begged but was immediately cut off by the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced in his 17 years of life as Rin took him fully into his mouth. His hips bucked involuntarily and he forcefully shut his eyes, blinded by thousands of white stars that pierced his eyelids. Tension forced his abs to contract and Haru pulled himself up in a half pull up, tangling his fingers in Rin's red mane, torn between pulling him away or pushing his cock deeper into the other's mouth.

Rin's head bobbed up and down, stroking the base of Haru's cock with his right hand and cupping his balls with his left. He was no expert, but he knew what he had dreamed of doing all these years, and he would never admit it out loud, but having Haru's cock in his mouth and sucking his release out of him was at the very top of the list. He pulled up and Haru's throbbing cock popped out of his mouth. Without stopping his ministrations, Rin glanced down, taking an appreciative long look at the fully erect saliva-coated cock in his hand. It was slightly thicker than his and it curved slightly around the middle, he had felt it back when he had jerked him off back at Samezuka, only he hadn't really seen it up close. Its pink tip had started to drip precum and Rin oh so had to know what he tasted like. He licked his lips to moisten them before sticking out his tongue and experimentally licking the pearly drops, making Haru shudder from head to foot.

"Ah. _Rin,_" moaned Haru, forcing Rin's eyes away from his cock and onto his face. His cheeks were flushed and his hair disheveled, Rin had never seen him look so absolutely emotional, his face contorted in a mixture of extreme pleasure and restraint, Haru was trying to hold back. Lifting himself up slightly with his free hand, Rin moved up just enough to place a chaste kiss over Haru's left hipbone, biting down on it _hard _as he continued to stroke him with vigour. And then Haru moaned loudly, throwing his head back and digging his nails into Rin's shoulders, it was suddenly all too much for the redhead who involuntarily began rocking his hips forwards trying to create at least a minimal amount of friction against his own hardened cock. He wouldn't, he couldn't resist much longer, the sight before him all too erotic it was almost unbearable.

The redhead pushed himself upwards to a kneeling position and without stopping his ministrations, pulled at the waistband of his own pants, releasing his positively rock hard erection with his free hand. Rin's dick was longer than Haru's and perfectly straight. The raven haired teen forced his head back up and his eyes were immediately drawn to Rin's hands, stroking two cocks with evident difficulty.

"Rin," Haru began, trying to lift himself up and outstretching his hands, hoping to pull the redhead closer in order to return the favour. But Rin shook his head and bent forwards, replacing the hand he had around Haru's cock with his mouth, this time, taking him in as far as he could go. Haru's hips bucked and let out a wanton moan of absolute ecstasy as Rin moved up and down, holding onto Haru's hips with is left hand and stroking himself with his right.

It was all too much, Haru had never felt anything like it before, his entire body was on fire and he could sense every little thing around him. From the sand that tickled his exposed skin, the strands of hair that framed his face asymmetrically, to the thin layer of sweat that had begun to coat his entire body. Rin's mouth felt hot and wet and oh so good, Haru's eyes sprang open and he glanced up at the sky. The immensity above him making his chest swell and his eyes burn, and then Rin _moaned_ as he approached his own orgasm, causing Haru's brain to explode into a billion shiny pieces of light that mirrored the stars above them.

And then Haru felt it as he hit the curve of no return, his breath got caught in his throat and his abdomen contracted almost painfully as his orgasm hit him with so much force he threw his head back and forcefully pulled at Rin's hair, timing his thrusts with the waves of pleasure that made the world disappear entirely.

Rin wasn't prepared when Haru's seed came spilling into his mouth and it all threatened to go down the wrong pipe, so he promptly closed his throat and it took all but two seconds for it to start dripping out his mouth and down Haru's throbbing cock. The second he felt Haru's grasp loosen around his hair, Rin pulled himself up, now entirely focusing on his problem at hand, yanking at his own arousal as if his life depended on it. That's when he felt himself being pulled by his jacket, he blinked stupidly almost losing the pace of his ministrations and then his eyes made contact with Haru's shining blue orbs. His mouth was hanging open in a wanton display of post orgasmic glow as he moved his hand to stroke down his own cock, effectively milking every last drop he had left. When Rin saw this, he closed his eyes and readied himself for his own orgasm, repeating Haru's name over and over again.

"I love you," Haruka suddenly whispered, pulling him close enough to stick his tongue down Rin's throat, tasting his own essence in the other's mouth. That was all it took and Rin's moan came loud and clear, echoing through the night across the deserted beach. He moaned over and over again as he rode his own orgasm and his seed spilled all over Haru's exposed stomach, his entire frame jerking up and down to the rhythm of his own strokes. Haru's arms had snaked around his waist, holding him in place as the other climaxed all over him, unable to take his eyes away from Rin's look of utter pleasure and completion.

The redhead collapsed on top of the other and their bodies twitched and shivered as they recovered their breaths.

"God Haruu," Rin moaned throatily, grabbing fistfuls of the raven haired teen's jacket and nuzzling his face against his chest, their legs mingled together. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life."

Haru's breathing had calmed down considerably and he glanced down at his stomach, needing visual confirmation of the pearly streams of semen that pooled at his belly button and ran down his sides. Rin had ejaculated _a torrent._

"Let's go home," Haru said as he sat up, pulling Rin up with him.

The redhead seemed to have returned to his body, suddenly very aware of what they had just done. He glanced down at the mess he had made and mumbled an apology. Haru smiled back at him, hoisting himself up and rearranging his clothes. He offered a hand and Rin took it, apparently needing the boost.

They shook the excess sand off of their clothes and started walking back to the road in silence.

Riding the bikes back to Haru's house was absolute torture for both of them. Not only was riding a bike minutes after having ejaculated one of the most awkward feelings in the world, but their clothes were sticky and stiff, making it horribly uncomfortable to move. They were only too glad to distinguish the familiar slope of Haru's neighbourhood in the distance and a few minutes later, the bikes were safely chained back to their spots. They walked up the stairs almost mechanically, exhaustion finally hitting them full force.

Haru kicked off his shoes the second he set foot inside the house, almost tearing off his clothes as he made his way upstairs towards the bathroom. Rin followed awkwardly, not knowing what to do or where to go. He toed off his shoes carefully and glanced around as if expecting to see his friends there waiting for them, hoping to further ruin what had turned out to be one of the best nights of his life.

"Are you coming?" he heard Haru's exhausted voice call him from the stairs. Slightly taken aback, Rin blinked ridiculously a couple of times before making his way upstairs, following the dark haired teen into the bathroom.

Haru had effectively peeled off his clothes, his back turned towards Rin. To the redhead's surprise, Haru headed for the shower instead of the bathtub. He stood motionless by the door, not knowing whether to follow. He heard the shower start and it took a few seconds before steam began filling the room. Shrugging off his doubts, Rin started stripping, not bothering to fold his clothes and adding to the mess on the floor. He slid the shower door open and was greeted by Haru's exposed backside. He took a few seconds to take in the sight of the slightly shorter swimmer's muscled naked body, and goddammit if it wasn't the best thing he'd seen in his life.

He took a step forward, hissing slightly as he walked underneath the spray of hot water. They were standing really close to each other and Rin took the opportunity to snake his arms around Haru's waist from behind, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

The warmth surround them felt wonderful and it worked like magic on their sore muscles. Rin began humming a random melody in complete satisfaction, rocking their bodies back and forth.

"You are incredible," Haru whispered, leaning back and resting his head on Rin's shoulder.

The redhead smirked and snorted, placing a gentle kiss on the other's cheek.

"I can't believe I'm still standing," Rin confessed, "you almost completely drained me back there."

"Actually, you almost drained yourself, I didn't do anything," Haru teased back, feeling himself relax further and further into the embrace.

Rin nipped playfully at Haru's neck.

"Let's get you cleaned up," said Rin, out stretching his arm and grabbing a bar of soap, gently rubbing it across Haru's stomach.

The redhead continued his ministrations for a few seconds, making sure he scrubbed off every last remaining bit of semen off his new lover's skin, feeling the hard rock abs under his fingers, occasionally trailing a finger down his belly button or up his chest.

"Rin," Haru's little whisper caught Rin's attention, making him stop in mid-movement. "You're getting me hard again."

As the redhead glanced down curiously, he noticed Haru's cock had indeed started to spring back to life. He stifled a chuckle, pulling him into a tighter embrace.

"Get in line," he cheekily replied, as he suddenly rubbed his own hardened length against Haru's backside.

The blue eyed swimmer turned in his arms, pushing the redhead away if ever so slightly in order to take in the sight of the other's erection. They exchanged looks that spoke volumes.

_Do you want me to? _

_Should I…?_

_Aren't you too tired for…? _

_Can I…? _

"I want to try something," mumbled Haru, kneeling down before the redhead before waiting for a response. Rin flinched back, his eyes widening. Was Haru about to do what he thought he was about to do?

With soapy hands, Haruka grasped Rin's hardened member with his right hand, experimentally. The shudder he received in response letting him know he was doing it the right way. Logic and instinct took over Haru's movements, giving Rin's cock long, firm strokes.

"Ahh, Haru," moaned Rin, he appeared to be the more vocal of the two and Haru didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, it excited him even more.

Without wasting another second, unable to restrain his impulses any longer, Haru opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over Rin's swollen tip.

The pointy toothed teen's fingers scrambled into Haru's dark mane, digging into his scalp.

"Yes, agh…" he bit down on his lip almost drawing blood as Haru stuck out his tongue and licked at his length, base to tip. "Haru, the fuck-" he moaned, leaning back and bumping his head against the tiled wall.

"Rin," whispered Haru, holding onto Rin's length as if it were a microphone. "Rin, I wanna go all the way," he almost moaned as he took Rin fully into his mouth with one swift movement. The redhead positively whimpered, barely able to register the other's words before he saw white.

_Yes. Anything you want. Anything at all. I'm yours to command. _

Haru's knees were painful against the tiled floor of the shower, but his mouth refused to stop, his tongue refused to stop. He grabbed onto Rin's butt cheeks, pulling the redhead deeper into his mouth. He choked as he felt the tip connect against the back of his throat, grudgingly pulling back and coughing slightly. But as he glanced upwards tentatively and saw Rin's expression full of lust and desire, he forced his cock back down his throat, timing his breaths with each thrust.

"Ahhh," moaned the redhead, louder and louder, bucking his hips against the heat of Haru's mouth. "H-Haru, wait," he almost begged. "Haru, if I cum right now… I'm going to pass out-" he gasped.

Haru pulled back, wiping the tears away from his eyes and the saliva that began running down his chin. He straightened up, turning off the shower and grabbing Rin by the wrist. He pulled him out of the shower and reached out to grab a couple of towels, wrapping them both sloppily before walking out of the bathroom and heading downstairs to the living room.

"Haru!" Rin's erection rubbed painfully against the fabric of the towel, making him curse loudly with every step he took. "Fuck, what the hell!"

He felt himself being pushed back and he almost screamed, almost. Rin landed loudly on top of a pile of pillows and blankets over the futon covered floor of the living room, with someone who looked like Haru hovering above him in almost complete darkness, save for the light of the street lamp that filtered in through the windows. Someone who looked like Haru because the person staring back at him with parted lips and lust filled eyes could not be Haru. The person hovering above him was a sex maniac slash bodysnatcher who had taken possession of Haruka's beautiful body and was about to have his way with him. Rin gulped loudly.

"H-Haru?" Rin hated the way his voice sounded an octave higher than it should have but he suddenly had to throw his head back the second he felt a hand grasp his erection, pumping him with a steady, gentle rhythm.

"Rin," he moaned into the other's mouth. "Rin, let me take you tonight."

"Hahh?!" Rin's head jerked up, pupils dilated, but was almost immediately silenced by another long stroke that would have brought him to his knees had he been standing up.

"_Rin,_" the dark haired swimmer whispered against his neck, lapping at the exposed skin before him. The towel that had been half covering Haru's mid section slid off his wet body and he pressed down hard against the redhead's groin. "I've never done this before, and I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I can take it any longer, I _need_ you," and as he emphasised the word need, his tongue slid over the other swimmer's chin all the way into his open mouth.

Rin's head was spinning. He grabbed fistfuls of the blankets below him, restraining himself from digging his nails into the other's muscled back, trying to collect his thoughts. This was certainly _not_ what he had planned. In all his fantasies, it was always him topping, Haru writhing beneath him, moaning his name and cumming between their stomachs. Another long stroke forced him to shut his eyes closed and gasp. God, was this Haru's first time touching someone else?

"I love you," Haru's voice was barely above a whisper, and his body started rocking back and forth, rubbing his erection against Rin's thigh. The fuck, when exactly did he part his legs? "Rin, I love you, please," and his words finally seemed to strike a nerve somewhere deep within Rin. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes but he refused, refused absolutely refused to turn on the waterfalls. His arms slowly made their way around Haruka's waist, his nails digging and scratching at the muscled skin. He tore his mouth away from the other's and turned his face sideways, resolutely looking anywhere except those blue eyes full of lust and hope.

"Fine!" he couldn't believe he actually said it. Mentally kicking himself and biting down hard on his lower lip, Matsuoka Rin swallowed his giant pride and spread his legs, accommodating the teen above him.

Haru smiled as he pressed his forehead against Rin's chin.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't thank me yet, asshole," Rin snapped, pushing the teen away and straightening up to a sitting position. "But if we're doing this, you better fucking prepare me well," he raised a finger over the other teen's face before realising the words that were coming out of his mouth. Mortified, he turned on his side and sank back down, smothering his face with the nearest pillow.

"Gwwwdddd," his muffled scream making Haru's heart swell with love. He gingerly stood up and walked away, leaving the redhead squirming between the small mountain of pillows and covers.

A few minutes later, Rin felt the futon shift under the other teen's weight and he grudgingly pulled the pillow low enough to peek through the top. He saw Haru struggling to open a sealed box of condoms.

"Haruka, the fuck, you have condoms?!" he asked outraged. "Didn't you say you were a fucking virgin?!"

Haru shrugged, tearing the plastic open with his teeth.

"My parents left them for me before they left," he admitted, before grinding his teeth. "Along a series of very uncomfortable instructions."

Rin rolled his eyes and continued to smother his face against the pillow, hopefully he'd suffocate and die before they went any further.

"I don't have any lubricant, but I did find this," Haru spoke conversationally, and just when Rin thought it couldn't get any less romantic than that, he peeked through the pillow and saw Haru holding up a tube of vaseline.

The redhead moaned in despair, closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the futon.

"Just kill me now," he commanded.

Haru smiled, prying the pillow away from Rin's clutch, exposing his naked body before him. Feeling his cover snatched away, Rin hid his face behind his forearms, finding neither strength nor will to fight Haru off.

The next thing he felt were a pair of moist lips gently pecking his midriff, long slender fingers trailing patterns against his sides. Rin would have been lying if he said he didn't find it exciting.

"I definitely love your body," Haru's breath ghosted against his skin and Rin's half hardened member sprung back to life almost instantly.

"What are you doing to me?" moaned the redhead in response, pulling the blue eyed teen upwards by the shoulders and pressing their mouths together. Haru's lips parted and their tongues met once again.

Rin felt himself involuntarily spreading his legs, slowly surrendering into the wanton yet subtle rocking of Haru's hips. He suddenly heard the cap of the vaseline tube snap open and he closed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. A few seconds later, while Haru's left hand slowly stroked him, he felt a cold finger fondle his entrance. Rin gasped loudly at the contact but Haru swallowed his breath as he kissed him yet again, sensually.

It didn't feel bad at all. Mind you, he hadn't actually inserted a finger yet, but he found the gentle massaging of his entrance strangely arousing.

Rin broke the kiss and placed his arms around Haru's shoulders, pulling him closer and shutting his eyes.

"Do it," he whispered and Haru nodded in response. A single slender finger made its way up Rin's anus and the redhead shuddered, nuzzling his lover's neck.

"Does it hurt?" asked the raven haired swimmer, evidently concerned.

Rin shook his head twice, which Haru took as a signal to start moving his finger in and out at a pace he considered adequate.

"I love the sounds you're making," Haru's voice was husky and Rin's eyes sprang open, shutting his mouth instead. He hadn't realised he had been gasping with every little thrust of Haru's finger.

"Shut up," he snapped.

A second finger entered him and this time Rin felt a jolt of pain travel up his spine. He bit down on Haru's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Rin, you're hurting me," Haru moaned back, sounding more aroused than actually in pain.

"_I'm_ hurting you?! Ahhh-" he cut himself off as he was forced to ride a new wave of pain. He suddenly felt Haru's lips all over his face, peppering him with kisses.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you can bite me," he spoke between kisses. "God Rin, you're so hot," he added, as he now began a steady pace in and out of Rin, slightly curving his fingers up as he pulled them out.

Rin pulled him closer by the neck as if trying to smother him against him.

"Another one," the redhead almost pleaded, keeping his voice as low a whisper as possible. Haru stiffened momentarily.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Rin nodded against him.

"Hurry."

With that, Haru added a third finger and the pointy teeth almost tearing his skin open were the only signal letting him know that Rin was actually fighting through the pain. He decided to let Rin get used to the feeling before resuming his little thrusts, focusing instead on stroking his weeping cock, Rin might have been in pain, but he was as excited as he was, the rock hard erection between his fingers being all the confirmation he needed.

"Ahh, Haru," Rin got his voice back, focusing on the pleasure rather than the pain. "Stretch… me… more…" he commanded. Haru complied, it was his first time together and he didn't want his love to experience any pain whatsoever. Although that sounded impossible to achieve, especially since he was so inexperienced, he resolutely refused to go ahead until the other said he was ready. So then he began pulling in and out of him in a steady pace, spreading his fingers every now and then in order to stretch as much of the skin as painlessly as possible.

A tear slid down Rin's face and Haru gasped in horror. He removed his fingers as quickly as possible without hurting the redhead and cradled his head with his forearms.

"No, please Rin, don't cry, please," he pleaded, kissing the redhead's forehead with all the love he could muster. "I'm sorry, we don't have to do this," he began but he was silenced by Rin's tongue invading his mouth. The force of the kiss and the need he felt there almost knocked the breath out of Haru.

"_Fuck, Haru,"_ the redhead breathed hard. _"Fuck me now." _

Glancing down at the teen underneath him, Haru was almost elated to find Rin's eyes glistening with lust that simply hadn't been there a few moments ago. He kissed him passionately before straightening to a kneeling position, glancing down at Rin's naked body before him. He stroked his own cock in anticipation, tearing open a condom with his teeth.

Rin's eyes were fixed on the throbbing cock before him, following Haru's strokes up and down with his eyes. The intimacy and the caring and the words of love mingled with the purely erotic scene before him made Rin almost rethink his entire life in a matter of seconds. He wanted this. He wanted it bad. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw Haru slide on the condom, rolling it down his length. He uncapped the bottle of vaseline a second time, pouring a healthy measure on his hand before coating the already lubed latex.

Haru then perched forwards and Rin spread his legs automatically. As he slid up his lover's frame, Haru placed kisses and nips at random parts of Rin's front, from his belly button, up his abs, over his right nipple, his collarbone and finally connecting their mouths together.

"I love you," Rin heard Haru whisper before he felt something hard and blunt tip against his entrance.

The pain was excruciating as Haru slid his cock inside of him the first time. The raven haired teen lifted up his legs by the back of his knees as Rin hooked his arms around Haru's shoulders, pulling him closer as if hoping for him to shield him from the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Haru asked, his own voice a tone higher than normal at the pressure he felt surrounding his erection. Rin was _tight._

"Of course it hurts, you sex crazed lunatic! Ahhh!" Rin bit back a moan, his eyes positively watering before he shut them tight.

"Look at me," Haru commanded, but Rin's eyes remained shut. Suddenly he felt a hand lovingly caressing his long red tresses, fingers trailing towards his face, a thumb stroking his lips. Rin's eyes sprang open at the touch.

Haru's eyes were focused on his mouth, his tongue peeking out licking his lips and Rin found the action so unadulteratedly wanton he almost forgot about the pain. They stuck out their tongues and the tips met, licking shyly at each other. That's when Haru pulled out momentarily, only to slide back in slowly, shutting his eyes and moaning Rin's name.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it was manageable. All he had to do was focus on the expression of the boy above him, the feeling of his fingers in his hair, the sight of his abs contracted with every breath he took, the taste of his tongue against his.

With every second, the pain receded and his breathing became more relaxed. Haru felt the loosening of Rin's grasp around his neck and began thrusting in and out of him, careful to read his face for any sign of pain. But his face only seemed to relax with every breath he took.

Rin's hands travelled down to grasp Haru's ass, squeezing forcefully and moaning loudly with every thrust.

The pain was still there, but it was the sort of pain that Rin didn't mind so much, of course it was discomforting, the alien sensation of being penetrated from behind was something he'd probably need years to get used to. But one thing was clear in his mind, he'd do it over and over again if that meant he'd be allowed to keep on watching Haru slowly losing control the way he was doing now.

"Rin, agh, Rin," Haruka moaned, surprised at his own inability to contain his thoughts. "Rin, fuck, you feel incredible, ahh."

Too much, it was suddenly too much for Rin to take. He wanted feel as good as Haru was feeling, without realising what he was doing, he slid his hand down between their bodies and began stroking his own cock, adopting the pace of Haru's thrusts.

"Yes, Rin, touch yourself, I'm so close," Haru's pace became slightly frenzied, skin slapping against skin. The dark haired teen straightened upwards into a kneeling position, taking a firm grip around Rin's waist as he pulled him against him with every hard thrust.

"Haru, fuck Haru, you're so hot, ahhhh," Rin's voice towered above their moans and gasps, he was definitely not holding back. The sight before him, Haru's every muscle pumped up, sweat coating his milky skin, his hips forcefully thrusting back and forth, filling him up in ways he didn't know were possible. He was close, he couldn't believe how close he was. How erotic he found the idea of Haru fucking him, the sounds, the smells, it was all working on him and he felt his orgasm draw hearer with every fast jerk of his hand.

Haru collapsed on top of Rin, suddenly needing to support his weight with his arms as his paced quickened even more, both teens moaned and gasped and were close to seeing stars at the back of their eyes.

Rin took a hold of Haru's neck with his free hand, moaning into his mouth.

"Haru, yes, ahhh, make me cum, fill me up," Rin pushed himself up by snaking his arm around Haru's shoulders, pumping his erection furiously. His head bobbed up and down with every thrust and jerk of his hand, losing control entirely and dragging Haru with him.

"I love you, I love you, fuck, ahhh, Haruu-"

"Rin!"

The world collided over them as Rin's seed spilled between their stomachs, Haru let out a hollow groan, reaching his orgasm instantly.

They rocked each other back and forth until every drop had been milked out of them, and Haru collapsed on top of his lover, cradling his head with both arms.

A few seconds passed before Haru grudgingly slid out of Rin, his almost flaccid cock pulled down by the weight of the condom full to the brim. He slid it off carelessly and the latex smacked him in the hand.

"Ouch," he complained, throwing the offending object as far away as possible.

"Ew," Rin teased, unable to hide the smile on his face.

Haru turned back towards his lover, placing a sloppy kiss over his closed mouth and pulling the covers over them.

"Shut up," he snapped back, lying down next to him and sliding an arm around the other's waist. Rin rested his head on his right arm, returning the embrace with his left.

"That was amazing," Haru snuggled closer to his lover, sighing deeply.

Rin chuckled, pulling a few strands of hair away from Haru's eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all," Rin confessed. "That was… yeah, amazing."

Haru smiled as he closed his eyes.

"We can still watch The Big Blue if you want," he offered, half heartedly.

The redhead yawned, intertwining their legs.

"Tomorrow," he barely managed to whisper, before the world went black.

…

…

…

A few minutes later, two shadows suddenly appeared from behind a bush by the living room window, making absolutely no sound as they half tumbled down the stone steps that led down the hill of Haru's neighbourhood towards the main road.

Nagisa and Rei's faces bore identical looks of shock.

After a few minutes, they reached the landing that led to Makoto's house, silently sneaking in through the back window.

They tiptoed back to the living room and collapsed on the futons that Makoto had laid out for them.

Minutes passed by in silence before Nagisa cleared his throat.

"Serves us right."

…

"Yeah."

**- THE END**

**Say what! NINE THOUSAND WORDS?! **

**Pfff, man, I'm EXHAUSTED.**

**This chapter was written in about 12 hours, on and off. **

**The beginning was kind of lame but I hope i managed to turn it around. **

**Wahahaha, writing lemons is my ultimate favourite thing in the world I swear! **

**Yes, yes, Haru tops. You convinced me, originally I wanted Rin to top simply because he's totally meant to (notbecauseiwanthimtotopmepfffnooo)**

**I knooooooow Haru shouldn't have been so ehem, vocal, but whatever, my story mwahaha. **

**Thank you everyone who stayed with me all the way to the end! I love you guys soooo so sooooooo much! **

**I am really beat and I have to work real early tomorrow, after writing this I feel like I aged a couple of years haha. **

**Anyways, I'm adding an omake even though this is officially the last chapter. **

**And in the omake I'm going to reply to all of you wonderful people who took the time out of your lives to read my story and leave me beautiful reviews that have really kept the story going.**

** maripas: You're such a sweetheart! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the rest! **

So, anyways. What did YOU think?


End file.
